The Unexpected
by Mr. Devs
Summary: Kegagalan membuat suatu titik kegelapan dalam dirinya bangkit. Namun, walaupun hanya setitik tetapi apa jadinya jika kegelapan tersebut malah berhasil membangkitkan sang Akhir? CHAPTER 11 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected**

 **Discleaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pairing: Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Strong! Naruto, Dll.**

 **Summary: Kegagalan membuat suatu titik kegelapan dalam dirinya bangkit. Namun, walaupun hanya setitik tetapi apa jadinya jika kegelapan tersebut malah berhasil membangkitkan sang Akhir?**

 **Chapter 1**

Suatu tempat yang gelap, seakan-akan tidak memiliki ujung... tempat dirinya melayang tanpa beban di tengah-tengah kegelapan tersebut. Mata biru yang dulu bagaikan indahnya langit biru tak berawan sekarang telah menjadi mata biru yang penuh kekelaman.

 **"Kau tidak mungkin hidup didunia itu sendirian"** suara besar nan menyeramkan tidak dihiraukan. Pandangannya lurus keatas, menatap langit-langit tempat itu, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tahu yang mana langit dari tempat gelap itu dikarenakan tempat itu seperti tidak memiliki batasan ujung.

 **"Aku tahu apa yang telah terjadi"** dan lagi, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan suara itu.

 **"Seberapa bodoh sebenarnya kau! Menyesal tidak akan berguna! Itu tidak akan mengembalikan semuanya!"** Suara itu masih berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara, namun itu semua percuma... Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan suara itu dan terus menatap lurus kedepannya.

 **"Dasar bodoh!"** Tiba-tiba tempat gelap itu berganti menjadi pemandangan aneh yang sebenarnya merupakan isi pikiran dari pemilik bola mata biru itu...

 ** _Flashback_**

Disuatu tempat yang dipenuhi oleh darah dan mayat manusia berhamburan. Nampak dua makhluk sedang berhadapan.

"Sekarang kau sendiri, Ashura!" Sosok wanita dengan wajah yang menyeramkan berkata meremehkan kepada sosok lain yang berada cukup jauh di depannya.

"Walaupun aku sendirian, aku akan mengalahkanmu **KAGUYA**!" Sosok yang merupakan reankarnasi dari putra kedua **Rikudou Sennin** itu berteriak penuh murka kepada wanita yang berada jauh di hadapannya.

"Hahaha! Lakukanlah jika kau bisa!" Wanita yang di panggil Kaguya atau lebih lengkap yaitu **Kaguya** **Ootsutsuki** ibu dari **Rikudou Sennin** tertawa, menertawai nasib dari pemuda yang ada di depannya.

Pemuda itu melesat mendekati Kaguya, kemudian ia menciptakan kumpulan benang-benang chakra yang divariasikan dengan Element Angin miliknya...

 **Futon: Cho Oodama Rasenshuriken!**

Rasenshuriken itu dilempar ke arah Kaguya tetapi Kaguya mengangkat tangannya kedepan dan tiba-tiba rasenshuriken itu menghilang.

"Percu-..." ucapan Kaguya terpotong saat tiba-tiba Pemuda itu muncul di belakangnya dan memberikan serangan berupak sekumpulan benang chakra yang ia sebut...

 **Rasengan!**

Serangan itu berhasil mengenai Kaguya dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat awalnya berdiri.

"Sialan kau, Ashura!" Kaguya marah kemudian ia mengarahkan tangannya ke pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu tertarik menuju Kaguya.

"Ck" pemuda itu mendecih, kemudian ia berusaha mencari akal agar dapat lari dari tarikan itu.

"Kurama! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!" Pemuda itu berteriak seolah-olah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

 **"Ini chakra terakhirku, Naruto! Gunakan sebaik-baiknya"** makhluk yang dipanggil Kurama itu kemudian memberikan kekuatan terakhirnya kepada pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto. Kemudian ia memasuki mode Kyuubi, dimana chakra berwana kuning emas menyelimuti tubuhnya serta dengan beberapa corak hitam aneh, ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari tarikan Kaguya dan ia kembali menciptakan serangan...

 **Chou Oodama Rasengan!**

Dan lagi-lagi serangan itu menghilang bagaikan dihisap sesuatu saat hampir mengenai Kaguya. Dan juga untuk kedua kalinya itu hanya serangan pengalihan sedangkan Naruto kembali muncul di belakang Kaguya dan memberikan pukulan yang dilapisi oleh chakra Kyuubi.

"Akh! Sialan kau!" Kaguya menerbangkan tanah-tanah yang ada di sekitarnya untuk menyerang Naruto, Tetapi Naruto menghindari semua itu dengan mudah.

"Rasakan ini!"

 **Yoton: Oodama Rasenshuriken**

Naruto menciptakan rasenshuriken dari larva dan ia melemparkan rasenshuriken tersebut kearah Kaguya.

"Hahaha! Serangan itu tid-..Akh!" Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dibelakangnya dan membuat dia terlempar menuju rasenshuriken buatan Naruto tadi.

 **-Dhuaarr-**

Rasenshuriken itu berhasil mengenai Kaguya dan membuat ledakan yang cukup besar. Setelah ledakan menghilang tampaklah Naruto yang terlihat kelelahan serta Mode Kyuubi yang tak lagi ia pakai dan agak jauh di hadapannya terlihatlah Kaguya yang masih berdiri dengan santai, membuat Naruto yakin bahwa Kaguya berhasil melindungi dirinya dari serangan mematikan itu.

"Hahaha! Kenapa? Apa kau sudah lelah?" Kaguya mentertawakan dirinya yang sudah dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Bersiaplah! Bersiaplah menyusul teman-temanmu! Hahaha" Kaguya berkata sambil membuat serangan untuk mengakhiri dirinya.

Naruto berusaha untuk berdiri, tetapi apa daya, dia sudah kehabisan tenaga dan ia sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan ini.

'Apakah disini akhirku? Tidak! Aku telah gagal melindungi teman-temanku!' Dia merenungkan dirinya...

'Perjuanganku selama ini telah sia-sia!' Dirinya hanya bisa meruntuk dalam hati. Dan tiba-tiba, bayangan teman-temannya muncul membayangi isi pikirannya...

'Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Obito, Ero-Sensei, Jiji, Kaa-san, Tou-san... sertinya aku akan menyusul kalian...' Ia tersenyum sambil membayangkan kembali berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Tetapi tiba-tiba muncul bayangan bahwa orang-orang tersebut menatapnya tajam dan berkata 'Kau tidak pantas disini' ' Kau gagal melindungi kami!' 'Dasar pembual!'.

'Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak boleh menyerah disini! Akan aku balaskan dendam kalian!' Tanpa disadarinya setitik kegelapan muncul di hatinya...

"Teruslah merenung dan tunggu kematianmu!" Ucapan Kaguya menyadarkannya, membuat matanya membelalak dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

 **"Bangunlah bocah! Balaskan dendammu! Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan!"** Suara aneh muncul didalam pikirannya, suara yang jelas bukan milik Kurama. Mendengar itu Naruto kemudian mencoba untuk berdiri dan ia berhasil melakukan itu, aura kegelapan mengelilingi dirinya. Kaguya kaget dan tubuhnya bergetar.

'Kekuatan macam apa ini! Besar dan gelap' Pikir Kaguya saat merasakan kekuatan yang lebih besar dan gelap dari dirinya.

 **"Kau! Kau akan mati KAGUYA!"** Suara Naruto menjadi besar dan berat, Kaguya yang mendengar itu langsunglah melempar serangan mematikan yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Dan serangan itu berhasil mengenai Naruto dan menimbulkan ledakan besar...

"Hahaha! Kau hanya membual!" Kagiya tertawa meremehkan Naruto. Asap mulai menipis dan menampakkan kawah besar dengan diameter mencapai 1 kilo meter. Untungnya Kaguya sudah berteleportasi menuju jarak aman hingga dia tidak terkena serangan dia sendiri. Kaguya kembali menatap kawah tersebut dan yang mengejutkan, Naruto masih berdiri santai seolah-olah serangan tadi itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

"T-tidak mungkin!" Kaguya kaget, karena tadi itu merupakan salah satu serangan terkuatnya dan siapapun yang terkena pastinya akan langsung hancur menjadi debu.

 **"Akan kuakhiri dengan cepat!"** Dan Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di samping Kaguya. Naruto kemudian memberikan tendangan kepada Kaguya hingga membuatnya terlempar berpuluh-puluh meter.

"Akh!K-Kuat sekali!" Belum sampai disitu Kaguya kembali merasakan pukulan kuat yang membuatnya terlempar ke langit. Dan lagi, Naruto muncul di atasnya dan kembali memberikan tendangan yang membuat Kaguya terjun kebawah dengan cepat.

 **"Kuakhiri"** ucap Naruto kemudian ia menciptakan suatu serangan didepannya.

 **Katasrofi**

 **DHUUAARRR!**

 ** _flashback_** ** _end_**

Setelah memberikan serangan terakhir itu, Pandangan Naruto menggelap dan ia pun pingsan, lalu setelah ia bangun ternyata dia telah berada di tempat ini.

 **"Sadarlah! Semua yang kau lakukan tidaklah percuma, lagipula aku bisa memberikanmu kehidupan baru"** ucapan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto.

"K-kehidupan baru?" ucap Naruto pelan.

 **"Ya"** suara itu membalas dengan singkat.

"Tunjukkan dirimu!" Naruto berdiri dan berteriak, sejujurnya dia juga penasaran dengan suara yang dari tadi mengajaknya berbicara.

Perlahan, semua kegelapan yang berada disekitar Naruto berkumpul dan membentuk suatu sosok yang membuat Naruto kaget dan tercengang. Sosok itu adalah seekor makhluk yang tidak pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya kecuali dari jurus-jurus ninja yang ia pernah lihat, sosok itu berwujud seekor Naga Kolosal dengan panjang tubuh sekitar 1 kilometer serta berkulit hitam yang terlihat sangat keras, mata merah-ungu (sebelah merah dan sebelahnya lagi ungu) terang dengan pupil hitam vertikal menatap tajam Naruto, sayap naga lebar membungkus punggungnya, berdiri dengan dua kaki besar dan dua tangan yang sedikit lebih kecil dari kakinya bercakar tajam, empat tanduk tajam tumbuh dikepalanya, duri-duri dari leher sampai keekornya juga tidak kalah tajam, Gigi-gigi runcing menambah kengerian sang Naga.

"N-naga?" Naruto tercengang, ekspresi penuh penyesalannya tergantikan oleh perasaan kaget yang luar biasa, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan makhluk legenda seperti ini.

 **"Aku adalah naga yang baru bangun dari tidur panjang yang terjadi sekitar 2500 juta tahun yang lalu, yaitu dimana makhluk hidup belum diciptakan atau biasa disebut zaman Azoikum"** Naga itu menjelaskan sesuatu yang sulit di mengerti oleh dari Naruto.

 **"Kau mungkin tidak mengerti dengan penjelasanku, yang pasti aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku berasal dari dimensi utama"** Naruto agak tidak paham tetapi akhirnya dia dapat mengerti dengan ucapan Naga itu.

"Tapi, bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau tertidur sebelum makhluk hidup diciptakan, bukankah kau juga makhluk hidup?" Naruto bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti.

 **"Makhluk hidup adalah makhluk yang fana dan makhluk hidup pastinya memiliki jiwa, serta semua makhluk yang hidup akan mengalami yang namanya kematian. Makhluk hidup juga bisa bergerak,bernafas dan wajib makan"** Naga itu menjelaskan pengertian dari makhluk hidup tetapi yang Naruto tidak mengerti, bukankah dia bertanya kenapa Naga itu bisa tidur di zaman Azoikum sementara di zaman tersebut makhluk hidup belum diciptakan dan dia bukan bertanya tentang apa itu makhluk hidup.

 **"Tetapi, aku bukanlah makhluk fana, aku tidak memiliki nyawa, dan aku tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya kematian serta aku bisa bergerak dan bernafas tapi aku tidak perlu makan untuk kelangsungan hidupku, jadi apa aku bisa di kategorikan makhluk hidup? Jika iya maka kau bisa menyebutku makhluk hidup pertama di alam semesta"** Naga itu melanjutkan penjelasannya yang akhirnya membuat Naruto mengerti. Dan itu juga yang membuat Naruto kaget, Bertemu dengan makhluk yang pertama kali diciptakan? Bukankah itu suatu yang mengejutkan? Dan lagi, itu makhluk abadi?.

"Err... aku ingin bertanya tentang kehidupan baru yang kau ucapkan tadi" Naruto sepertinya tidak mengerti dengan istilah kehidupan baru yang Naga itu ucapkan tadi.

 **"Kehidupan baru yang kumaksud bukanlah membuatmu menjadi bayi kembali dan mengulangi masa-masa yang terjadi, aku hanya agak iba dengan dirimu yang berusaha berjuang untuk membalaskan yang terjadi kepada teman-temanmu, lagipula kaulah yang membangunkanku sebelum hari akhir terjadi, maka kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan menemaniku hidup hingga akhir zaman"** Naga itu berkata sambil menyeringai. Naruto tidak terima itu.

"Hey! Aku tidak meminta bantuanmu, kau yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menawarkan bantuan kepadaku!" Naruto berucap keras tidak terima dengan apa yang Naga itu katakan.

 **"Ara-Ara, Aku tidak peduli, yang pasti kau harus menemaniku"** Naga itu bertingkah sok manis yang terlihat menjijikan di mata Naruto.

 **"Oh iya yah"** Naga itu diselimuti oleh kegelapan dan kemudian kegelapan itu semakin menyusut, membentuk sesuatu yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto tercengang.

.

.

.

"Nah, kalau begini kau pasti mau!".

.

Naruto pingsan.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hallo, perkenalkan saya Author baru disini. Sebenarnya saya sudah lama menjadi seorang reader di fanfiction, tapi baru sekarang saya membuat akun dan menjadi seorang Author disini.**

 **Tidak banyak yang saya ucapkan, saya hanya ingin meminta kritik dan saran dari para Reader dan Author sekalian... karena itu sangat saya perlukan untuk kelangsungan fic ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unexpected**

 **Discleaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pairing: Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Strong!Naruto, Dll.**

 **Summary: Kegagalan membuat suatu titik kegelapan dalam dirinya bangkit. Namun, walaupun hanya setitik tetapi apa jadinya jika kegelapan tersebut malah berhasil membangkitkan sang Akhir**?

 **Chapter 2**

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke indra penglihatannya itu. Setelah berhasil ia kemudian menatap langit dan berpikir.

'Tempat apa ini?' Batinnya. Sebelumnya ia merasa bahwa dirinya berada di tempat gelap bersama makhluk bereksistensi tak terduga.

'Gerr... sebaiknya aku melupakan itu' Pikirnya. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap sekeliling, padang rumput luas yang bahkan dirinya tidak tahu dimana ujungnya.

'Mengapa aku bisa ada di tempat ini?' Jelas sekali tampak diwajahnya bahwa dia sedanng kebingungan, ia berdiri dengan agak susah payah dikarenakan badannya yang terasa kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Ah!Sudah bangun ya?" Ia kaget dan langsung berbalik untuk melihat pemilik dari suara itu.

"K-kau?" Ia berucap sambil tergagap.

"Tidak usah kaget, Naruto!" Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang hitam sepinggul itu berucap sambil tersenyum, mata ungunya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan ramah.

"K-kau bukan Naga hantu itu kan?" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Gadis tersebut. Gadis itu tampak bingung dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan, ia berpikir 'apa yang membuatnya menyebutku Naga hantu?'.

"Aku?" Si Gadis menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku bukan hantu, tetapi aku memanglah Naga yang berbicara padamu sebelumnya" Gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"T-tapi tadi itu..."

"Biar kujelaskan!" Gadis itu memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Tadi aku masih dalam wujud yang kurang sempurna, Aku sudah lebih dari 2,5 milyar tahun tidak menggunakan tubuh manusiaku jadi makanya aku berubah menjadi Roh terlebih dahulu lalu kemudian aku membentuk Atom-Atom disekitarku untuk menyesuaikan tubuh ini" Jelasnya panjang.

"Dulunya aku tidak mengerti guna dari tubuh manusia yang di berikan Tuhan kepadaku karena pada saat itu manusia belum diciptakan tetapi aku tahu bahwa Tuhan telah merencanakan semuanya" Sambungnya.

Naruto terdiam lalu kemudian ia menghela nafasnya, entah apa salahnya hingga Kami-sama memberikan kepadanya cobaan ini. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gadis itu, tetapi kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Bukankah kau sebelumnya bilang bahwa kau tidak mempunyai jiwa? Tapi kenapa sekarang kamu malah punya Roh?" Naruto mempertanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung.

"Ehm?" Gadis itu juga terlihat bingung.

"Err... sulit untuk dijelaskan tetapi aku selalu berubah menjadi Roh saat memakai tubuh manusia" Jelasnya sedikit bingung.

"Jadi mungkin saja kalau aku tidak memiliki jiwa saat dalam wujud sejatiku dan kekuatan melemah saat dalam wujud ini" ia melanjutkan.

"Hahh... sepertinya kamu memang lebih pantas dipanggil sebagai makhluk pertama" Ucap Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menatap langit tempat itu sambil merenung memikirkan sesuatu yang masih tidak dapat ia lupakan.

"Maafkan aku..." Gumam Naruto pelan tapi ternyata Gadis itu mempunyai pendengaran yang sangat tajam hingga membuatnya dapat mendengar apa yang Naruto gumamkan.

"Sepertinya kamu belum melupakan itu" Gadis itu berucap sambil menatap sendu Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap Gadis jelmaan naga itu. Sedangkan, si gadis yang di tatap tetap diam dan membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Siapa namamu?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya dan itu berhasil membuat ekspresi wajah Gadis itu menjadi bingung.

"Namaku...?" Gadis itu membalas sambil menunduk. Naruto mendengus.

"Yahh" Naruto berucap singkat.

"Aku tidak punya nama..." Gadis itu mengucapkan itu dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Hah? Kau tidak mempunyai nama?" Sekarang Naruto yang bingung.

"Memang terdengar aneh tapi Tuhan hanya memanggilku dengan sebutan Makhluk Akhir dan dia tidak memberiku sebuah nama" Gadis itu kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia kemudian menatap Naruto dengan penuh harap.

"Berikan aku nama!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Hah!?" Naruto kaget.

"Berikan aku sebuah nama!" Gadis itu kembali mengulangi ucapannya.

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa memilih nama yang baik" Ucap Naruto memberikan alasan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Berikan aku nama!" Gadis itu tetap bersikeras.

Naruto terdiam, ia berpikir untuk memilih nama yang cukup baik untuk gadis itu. Ia tidak mungkin memberikan gadis secantik itu nama secara sembarangan, ibunya pasti akan marah padanya.

"Cepat!" Gadis itu berucap tidak sabar.

"I-iya" Jawab Naruto sambil tergagap. Ia masih berpikir tentang nama untuk gadis itu.

Aura tidak mengenakkan Naruto rasakan dari gadis yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"CE-SETTYNA!" Naruto berucap cepat untuk memotong ucapan si gadis. Gadis itu kemudian diam dan menatap Naruto tajam.

'Aku rasa dia tidak menyukai nama itu' pikir Naruto.

"Kurasa tidak buruk! Settyna! Itu namaku sekarang!" Ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman serta wajah gembira.

'Hah? Padahal aku hanya sembarangan menyebutkannya, perubahannya memang cepat" batin Naruto.

Gadis yang sekarang bernama Settyna itu menatap Naruto dengan senyuman berkembang di wajahnya.

"Nah! Karena kamu telah memberikanku nama maka kita akan bertualang bersama-sama!" Ucap Settyna dengan gembira.

"M-maksudnya?" Naruto masih bingung.

"Sesuai ucapanku sebelumnya, kau akan menemaniku hingga akhir zaman" Settyna berkata. Naruto hanya diam.

"Tapi sebelumnya..." Tempat yang awalnya adalah padang rumput yang sangat luas sekarang telah berubah menjadi sebuah perpustakaan luas yang di penuhi berjuta-juta atau sampai bermilyar-milyar buku, membuat Naruto yang melihatnya tercengang.

"Selamat datang di perpustakaan semesta!" Sambut Settyna.

Perpustakaan itu merupakan bagian dari tempat sebelumnya Naruto dan Settyna berada. Di perpustakaan ini ada banyak buku yang berisi tentang segala hal yang berkaitan dengan alam semesta, entah itu pengetahuan umum seperti sejarah alam semesta, dimensi-dimensi yang ada di seluruh semesta dan rahasia-rahasia lainnya yang tidak banyak di ketahui makhluk hidup.

"Kau harus mempelajari tentang dimensi yang akan kita kunjungi!" Titah Settyna sambil menarik Naruto menuju ke suatu tempat.

Naruto hanya diam dan mengikuti apa yang Settyna perintahkan hingga mereka sampai pada suatu rak yang di dalamnya tertata rapi buku-buku yang sulit untuk di hitung berapa jumlahnya.

'Apa aku harus mempelajari ini?' Batin Naruto.

"Tidak-tidak! Kau tidak harus mempelajari semuanya tetapi kau hanya perlu membawa beberapa buku yang inginkan" Entah mengapa Settyna seolah-olah bisa membaca pikirannya atau dia memang bisa membaca pikiran?

"Aku tahu dari ekspresimu" sambung gadis naga itu.

Naruto terdiam, dia sekarang lebih memilih banyak diam dari pada menjadi pemuda na'if dengan segala keinginan tinggi yang sebenarnya mustahil untuk dapat dicapai.

"Carilah buku yang menurutmu menarik dan jangan lupa ambil juga buku tebal yang ada di meja itu" Settyna menunjuk sebuah meja kayu yang berada di samping rak buku itu. Sepertinya Settyna memang sengaja memisahkannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak perlu itu, mataku telah melihat sendiri seluruh perkembangan yang ada di alam semesta" Settyna berucap sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Begitu yah?" Kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju rak itu dan memilih beberapa buku untuk ia bawa dan pelajari.

Naruto berjalan menuju rak itu dan mulai melihat buku-buku yang ada di situ, tangannya bergerak untuk memilah setiap buku dan berharap ada buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

Cukup lama ia berdiri di situ dan melihat berbagai judul buku yang ada di sana tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan buku yang menarik perhatiannya sampai tangannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap buku yang yang cukup membuatnya tertarik.

 **Yang telah ditakdirkan**

Naruto mengambil buku itu dan membacanya dengan seksama, beberapa saat kemudian dia menutup buku itu dan menyeringai kecil.

"Sepertinya aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik di dimensi ini" gumam Naruto pelan.

'Semoga dimensi ini tidak mengecewakanku' pikirnya kemudian.

Settyna hanya diam tetapi bibirnya nampak mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil, ia mendengar gumaman Naruto dan ia tahu bahwa Naruto berharap besar pada dimensi yang akan mereka kunjungi.

'Sepertinya kami akan cukup lama di dimensi ini' pikir gadis itu.

Naruto kemudian kembali memilah buku yang ada di rak itu dan berharap ada buku yang dapat menarik perhatiannya lagi dan sepertinya ia cukup beruntung, ia menemukan buku yang memiliki judul tidak kalah menarik dari yang tadi.

 **Akhir dari segala akhir**

Buku ini cukup membuatnya penasaran, ia ingin tahu akhir yang seperti apa yang ada di buku ini. Ia membukanya dan membaca kalimat di buku tipis itu.

 **Ia lah akhir dari segala akhir**

 **Kegelapan yang memimpin segala kegelapan**

 **Mimpi buruk segala makhluk**

 **Yang lebih hitam dari gelap malam**

 **Kan memayungi semesta dengan segala kegelapannya**

 **Kan bangun saat datang kegelapan tak di mungkinkan**

 **The True Ender Dragon God**

Naruto membaca lantunan kalimat puisi itu dan berpikir arti dari itu.

"Itu buku tentangku, entah apa tujuan mereka menulisnya tetapi tidak banyak di alam semesta ini yang mengetahui tentang diriku. Jadi, yang ada di buku itu tidak sepenuhnya benar dan tidak juga salah, kupikir mereka sedikit melebih-lebihkanku" Gadis itu menjelaskan dengan panjang mengenai buku yang di pegang Naruto.

"Aku akan membawanya" Ucap Naruto.

Settyna terlihat bingung.

"Apa yang ingin kamu pelajari dari ku?" Settyna bertanya.

"Entahlah..." jawab Naruto singkat.

Naruto kemudian mengambil buku yang ada di meja beserta tas yang sudah ada di situ, ia kemudian memasukkan dua buku yang tadi ia ambil.

"Kurasa sudah cukup" Ucap Naruto, dia berjalan mendekati Settyna.

"Hanya dua?" Tanya Settyna.

"Ya. Lagipula inti cerita dari dimensi yang akan kita kunjungi sudah ada di buku yang pertama ku ambil" Balas Naruto.

Settyna kemudian tersenyum dan ruang di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi padang rumput seperti sebelumnya. Settyna merubah dirinya menjadi wujud sejatinya yaitu wujud Naga kolosal dengan ciri-ciri yang sudah dijelaskan di chapter 1.

"Kenapa kamu berubah?" Naruto menjadi bingung.

 **"Kita akan melintasi pagar dari tempat tinggalku sekaligus inti dari Semesta jadi aku harus berubah menjadi wujud sejatiku karena tidak ada yang mampu melintasi pagar ini selain diriku"** Jelas Settyna dalam wujud Naga.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan wajah bingung.

 **"Masuklah kemulutku"** Jawab si Naga. Tapi, Naruto terlihat ragu.

 **"Tenanglah! Aku tidak akan memakanmu"** Lanjut Naga itu.

Naruto kemudian mengangguk dan Naga itu membuka mulutnya. Naruto mulai memasuki mulut si Naga sambil menenangkan dirinya.

Settyna menutup mulutnya dan kemudian ia terbang menuju lubang dimensi yang tercipta di atas langit.

 **WUUUUSSHHH**

Lubang itu tertutup dengan cepat saat Settyna memasukinya.

"Pertualangan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dimulai..."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hallo... saya Aldi si author baru yang mulai berkarir di dunia fanfiction beberapa hari yang lalu (seminggu lebih yah?hehehe...#plak)**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, Yahh itu karena alat untuk menulis saya sempat rusak dan juga di tambah kesibukan saya di dunia nyata... (niat kagak yah jadi author)**

 **Dan sekarang saya telah melanjutkan cerita ini dan akan saya usahakan cerita ini tidak akan nunggak atau berhenti di jalan, lalu mulai chapter depan pertualangan Naruto dan Si Gadis jelmaan Naga Akhir akan di mulai.**

 **Oh iya, saya juga akan membalas review dari para pembaca sekalian.**

 **Q &A:**

Guest

Ah, kayaknya ada typo tuh mas. 2500 juta emangnya ada ya? Bukannya 1000 juta sama dengan 1 miliar ya? Jadi itu harusnya 2,5 miliar tahun. Bukannya 2500 juta tahun ...

Ok itu aja. Ceritanya lumayan seru ... Dan ane mau nebak, Naga itu cewek ... Dan dia telanjang, makanya Naruto pingsan. Kalo tebakan pertama saya salah, berarti naganya waria ... Sampe bikin naruto shock :3

 **Hahaha... maaf-maaf, saya kurang memperhatikan itu dan terima kasih telah mengingatkan.**

Asuka Ryu

Penulisan mu sudah lumayan rapi, walau masih ada beberapa typo yg saya lihat, tapi ini fiksi pertama mu kan ? Wow..., pertamanya saya kira kamu author lama karena gaya penulisannya yg lumayan rapi. Karena chap ini masih pendek hanya itu yg bisa saya sampaikan, semoga next chap lebih panjang lagi. Salam kenal untuk author nya

Jaa ne.

 **Terima kasih. Dan lalu maaf sebelumnya kalau pendek lalu chapter ini juga pendek tapi chapter depan akan saya usahakan lebih panjang karena telah masuk Arc DxD.**

Ae Hatake

Pasti yang di lihat Naruto wujud human sang naga dalam bentuk nenek-nenek telanjang

 **Err... gimana yahh? Tapi chapter ini sudah di tampakkan wujudnya**

namekaze fauzan

Ceritanya seru thor lau bisa si naga itu di buat jadi perempuan :v next thor

semangat thor :v

 **Chapter ini terjawab... dan semangat juga!**

leonardoparuntu9

Please lanjut,jgn pke lama.

 **Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa update cepat.**

fikriy920

Lajut next chap jadi penasaran ceritanya..

 **Oke!**

Aldian Lucifer Namikaze

Lanjut njer.. bagus kok ficnya :"v

Usahakan pairnye sama naga itu.. jangan sama pair lain.. itu membosankan

 **Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak.**

arifkarate

lanjut ya thor.. pairnya naruto x naga perempuan itu..

 **Sama seperti di atas.**

Fahzi Luchifer

naga tadi pasti jadi cewek... biasanya naruto pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir di hidungnya thor... :V

pair single ya thor.!

lanjut next chap...

 **Terjawab di chapter ini. Dan masalah pair akan saya pikirkan, kemungkinan besar single.**

The Namikaze HalfKami

Yang pertama, Please complete this fic

Yang kedua, kurang sedikit lebih detail ..

Just it , i hope you really complete this fic till the end.

 **Yang pertama, akan saya usahakan**

 **Yang kedua, saya juga agak sedikit bingung tapi saya sudah memikirkan jalan ceritanya**

Loli Kitsune-chan

Fic yg keren..

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Q &A end**

 **Hanya sampai disini, Saya masih membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari para reader dan author sekalian. Sekian, Terima kasih.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wajahnya mengeras, ia mengepalkan tangannya. Menatap pemandangan di depannya, pemandangan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin ia lihat, darah yang membanjiri tanah, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana, dan yang paling ia benci adalah dimana makhluk -makhluk yang diciptakan oleh zat yang sama malah saling menyerang karena keserakahan mereka. Sesuatu yang sangat ia benci...

"Aku benci ini...

...peperangan...

...yang disebabkan oleh para makhluk serakah...

...untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan...

...tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan...

...apa dampak dari perang ini...

...maka...

...dari pada itu...

...akan kubuat kalian mengetahui...

...APA YANG TELAH TERJADI!"

 **Awal yang mengerikan...**

 **The Unexpected**

 **Discleaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pairing: Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naru, Godlike!OC, Dll.**

 **Summary: Kegagalan membuat suatu titik kegelapan dalam dirinya bangkit. Namun, walaupun hanya setitik tetapi apa jadinya jika kegelapan tersebut malah berhasil membangkitkan sang Akhir?**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang memasuki kamarnya melewati jendela. Ia kemudian mendengar suara langkah kaki dari luar kamarnya.

"Naruto! Ini sudah pagi! Cepatlah bangun!" Suara halus dari seorang gadis terdengar oleh telinganya, membuatnya mendengus bosan. Ia sudah terbiasa oleh gadis itu, jika ia tidak bangun sekarang maka mungkin saja gadis itu akan bersikap kasar padanya.

"Baiklah..." Naruto berucap membalas kata-kata Settyna. Sementara itu, Settyna yang berada di depan pintu Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

'Jika dibandingkan dengan ingatannya dulu maka sangat berbeda jauh dengan ini' pikirnya.

'Apa mungkin karena itu?' Ia mulai penasaran tapi kemudian ia mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

'Yahh...mungkin saja' Ia lalu berbalik untuk kedapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Naruto.

Mereka tinggal berdua di rumah itu, rumah yang mereka dapat dari penghasilan kerja Naruto. Yah, sebenarnya Settyna bisa saja membuatkan rumah tanpa susah-susah mencari uang tetapi Naruto tidak setuju dengan itu, ia bilang bahwa dia ingin berbuat adil seperti yang manusia lainnya lakukan yaitu bekerja.

Settyna tidak bisa menentang apa yang telah Naruto putuskan, dia bukan gadis keras kepala yang selalu ingin benar. Ia paham dengan apa yang Naruto rasakan, jadi dia tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri.

Beberapa hari mereka menginap ditempat Naruto bekerja, untunglah bossnya adalah orang yang baik jadi mereka tidak sulit untuk mencari tempat inap sementara.

Tapp... Tap...

Suara langkah kaki terdengar oleh pendengaran Settyna yang sangat tajam itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara.

"Sudah mandi?" Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Settyna. Ia kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"Jadi, hari ini kau berhenti jadi koki?" Pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari bibir Settyna. Naruto menatap Settyna, kemudian mendengus.

"Ya, itu karena kafe itu akan tutup" Naruto menjawab. Settyna yang mendengar jawaban itu diam sebentar dan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku jadi bingung, padahal kafe itu selalu ramai pengunjung, tapi kenapa bisa tutup?" Settyna mengucapkan itu sambil menghentikan makannya, ia tak begitu paham tentang masalah yang di hadapi boss Naruto hingga membuatnya menutup kafenya. Padahal kafe itu selalu ramai.

Naruto mengendikkan bahu, tak tahu apa jawabannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan bahwa masih pagi.

"Besok kita akan kekota kuoh" Ucapan tiba-tiba Naruto membuat Settyna menghentikan makannya kembali.

"Kuoh? Kota tempat tinggal para iblis bangsawan itu?" Settyna mengerjit heran, dia tahu bahwa Naruto itu kurang menyukai iblis tapi kenapa ia malah mengajaknya kesarang iblis.

"Aku mendapat informasi bahwa **Dia** ada disana" Naruto menyeringai saat mengucapkan hal itu. Seringaian yang membuat Naruto seolah-olah ingin memakan sesuatu, Settyna merinding dibuatnya.

'Beginilah Naruto kalau sudah menemukan apa yang dia inginkan' pikir Settyna.

"Mm... aku merasa tidak nyaman" gumam gadis itu sambil menunduk menghindari kontak dengan Naruto.

Naruto bisa mendengarnya dan akhirnya ia menghilangkan seringainya. Menatap Settyna yang masih menunduk dengan datar, ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

"Persiapkan barangmu" Ucapan Naruto yang tidak bisa terdengar secara jelas oleh manusia biasa tapi berkat pendengaran tajam Settyna, ia mampu mendengar ucapan pelan Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Uum.." Settyna mengangguk sambil bergumam kecil. Lalu ia juga berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dijalannya ia sempat berpikir.

'Semoga **Dia** tidak membuat Naruto kecewa'

 **Skip Time**

Settyna menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan di depannya, mereka sekarang sudah sampai di kota kuoh.

"Jadi, sekarang kita kemana?" Settyna bertanya. Gadis itu mulai menunjukkan sifat ingin tahunya.

"Cari penginapan" jawab Naruto singkat. Settyna nampak bingung dengan itu.

"Kamu belum menyiapkannya?" Settyna bertanya lagi. Naruto berhenti.

"Kau tahu bahwa kita baru disini" ucap Naruto lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Tapi, bukankah kau punya kenalan disini?" Gadis itu memang membuat Naruto kesal.

"Ya, memang! Tapi apa yang kuharapkan darinya?" Naruto memasang wajah kesal. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Kamukan bisa minta bantuannya" Naruto berhenti mendengarnya.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku sudah berpengalaman dengan hal seperti itu, aku tidak akan mudah percaya" jelas Naruto, ia mendelik menatap Settyna dibelakangnya.

"Tapi kan... Uah!" Naruto tidak tahan lagi, Ia langsung mendekap kedua bahu gadis itu, dan berkata.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja dan ikuti aku" Settyna mengangguk dengan lesu tanpa mau menatap Naruto yang tepat di depannya.

Melihat ekspresi gadis manis di depannya membuat Naruto menghela nafas panjang; ia menggerakkan tangannya kekepala si gadis dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Wajah Settyna memerah saat merasakn kepalanya di elus.

"Tetap diam dan ikuti aku" ucap Naruto memerintah.

"Mm..." Settyna menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto tak habis pikir bagaimana gadis yang merupakan jelmaan dari Naga Akhir itu malah mempunyai sifat yang rapuh seperti ini, apa karena pengaruh manusia? Gadis itu terkadang bersifat galak padanya tapi kalau Naruto sudah marah, gadis itu akan menjadi gadis yang lemah dan rapuh seperti saat ini.

Naruto berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Ayo" Naruto kemudian kembali berjalan untuk menuju tujuan mereka.

"Aku tahu penginapan disini. Jadi kau tenang saja" Ucap Naruto di saat jalannya, sedangkan Settyna hanya diam mendengarnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti saat tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

'Kekkai?' pikirnya, dan nampaknya Settyna juga menyadari itu.

Sebuah kekkai transparan melingkupi sebuah taman kota kuoh, sepertinya di dalam sana ada sebuah pertarungan. Settyna penasaran dan ia langsung menarik tangan Naruto serta berteleportasi kedalam sana tanpa ketahuan.

Saat di dalam mereka berdua langsung bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang ada di tepi taman tersebut. Mereka melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

"Bermain pacaran bersamamu memang menyenangkan" seorang perempuan dengan pakaian yang kekurang bahan terbang di langit dengan sayap hitam seperti gagak.

"Tapi, sayangnya kau bisa menghalangi rencana tuanku, kau harus mati" perempuan itu menciptakan sebuah tombak dari cahaya dan melemparkannya kearah pemuda yang sepertinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dibawah sana.

"A-ap... arrrghh" tombak itu menembus tubuh pemuda itu.

"Jika kau ingin menyalahkan, silahkan salahkan tuhan yang memberimu Sacred Gear" ucap perempuan bersayap gagak itu.

"Selamat tinggal, issei-kun, hahaha" perempuan itu kemudian pergi dengan tawa merendahkan.

Sementara itu dibalik pohon tempat Naruto dan Settyna bersembunyi. Naruto mengintip adegan di sana dengan seringai di mulutnya, membuat Settyna merinding ketakutan.

'Oh God! Jangan buat Naruto menjadikan aku sebagai pelampias kesenangannya!' Batin Settyna takut. Ia kembali melihat ke arah pemuda yang terkapar disana.

Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di samping pemuda itu dan menampakkan gadis berambut merah keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu.

Naruto tetap menyeringai, lalu ia merangkul pinggang Settyna, membuat Settyna meneguk ludah paksa dengan wajah memerah.

"Teleportasikan kita, aku akan memikirkan koordinatnya" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai menatap Settyna.

"Tapi sebelumnya... bisa hentikan seringai itu" balas Settyna dengan wajah memohon.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Naruto menambah seringainya sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya.

Wajah Settyna memanas, semakin merah hingga menyerupai buah tomat. Ia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya dengan jujur.

"Ohh... begitu ya" Kemudian Naruto mendekap Settyna ke pohon dibelakangnya dan membisikkan sesuatu didekat telinga gadis itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku memakanmu sekarang?" Bisik Naruto menggoda sambil menghembuskan nafasnya ke telinga Settyna.

Settyna merinding, wajahnya merah padam dan sekarang dia ingin mencari alasan agar terlepas dari godaan Naruto.

"J-jadi, b-bukankah kita ingin ke penginapan..." Settyna berucap untuk mencari alasan. Naruto menyeringai.

"Cari alasan yah? Tapi baiklah, cepat teleportasikan, aku yang akan memikirkan koordinatnya." Naruto berkata dengan nada yang memerintah. Settyna menghela nafas lega, akhirnya dia bisa bebas dari Naruto.

"Baiklah..." ucap Settyna. Naruto melepas rangkulannya dan memegang tangan Settyna, ia mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menentukan lokasi tempat mereka menginap. Lalu... blesshh! Mereka menghilang ditelan cahaya terang.

Sementara itu, gadis berambut merah yang berada di dekat pemuda yang terkapar itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju salah satu pohon yang ada disana.

'Cahaya apa itu?' Batinnya.

 **Skippp...**

Naruto bersantai di halaman rumahnya. Yah, rumahnya... sebenarnya tadi tujuannya adalah penginapan kota kuoh tetapi dia malah salah koordinat dan malah menuju rumah yang baru saja dijual. Awalnya Naruto ingin kembali pergi menuju ke penginapan tetapi Settyna menghentikannya, dan berkata bahwa mereka akan membeli rumah itu dengan cara yang cukup curang. Naruto sebenarnya tidak mau tapi Settyna makah bilang 'biarlah, sekali-kali' Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan Settyna melakukan rencananya, Settyna lalu membuat banyak uang dengan kekuatan manipulasinya hingga membuat mereka mampu membeli rumah itu.

Dan sekarang adalah hasilnya, mereka punya rumah sendiri. Walaupun dengan cara yang salah tetapi setidaknya mereka membelinya, bukan mencurinya dengan hipnotis seperti yang dilakukan Uchiha Madara di fanfic sebelah (maaf, jika tersinggung).

Lalu... seperti biasa, Settyna sedang berada di dapur untuk membuat makanan untuk mereka berdua, Naruto tidak berniat menggodanya lagi seperti tadi. Tapi, sepertinya menggoda Settyna dapat ia jadikan selingan dari mengawasi **'Yang Ditakdirkan'.** Ia tertawa pelan saat mengingat wajah Settyna saat ia menggodanya tadi.

Menghentikan pemikiran itu, ia kemudian membuka buku yang sedari tadi berada ditangannya, buku berjudul **'Akhir dari segala akhir'** yang ia dapat dari perpustakaan semesta. Ia membaca buku itu dan melewati kata pembuka yang telah ia baca 5 tahun yang lalu.

5 tahun? Yah, begitulah. Awalnya mereka tiba disini saat Great War berlangsung beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Tetapi, Naruto tidak ingin terlalu lama menunggu dan akhirnya Settyna melempar dirinya dan Naruto ke masa depan jauh setelah Great War terjadi.

Selama 5 tahun ini Naruto sudah semakin dewasa, wajahnya sedikit berbeda dari dahulu, garis-garis seperti kumis kucing dipipinya sudah menghilang, kulit tannya sekarang telah menjadi putih pucat. Matanya sekarang lebih menuju biru es daripada biru langit, rambutnya sekarang lebih panjang dari dahulu (sedikit lebih pendek dari Minato). Yang paling menonjol adalah sifatnya, dulu Naruto adalah orang yang hyperaktif dan sekarang Naruto menjadi orang yang dingin dan lebih tenang.

"Naruto! Makanan sudah siap!" Teriakan itu membuat Naruto berhenti membaca bukunya. Ia menutup buku itu dan mulai menuju ruang makan.

Rumah ini cukup besar, dilengkapi oleh 4 kamar, 2 kamar mandi, Ruang tamu, Ruang keluarga, Ruang makan, Dapur, Halaman belakang yang cukup luas, Gudang, dan ada juga jalan menuju atap, untuk bersantai mungkin.

Naruto menatap makanan yang ada dimeja. Sebenarnya Naruto juga seorang koki dulunya, dia bisa memasak makanan. Bahkan, masakannya sangat terkenal di kotanya dulu. Tapi, Settyna tidak kalah pintar memasak, ia adalah gadis yang cerdas, memasak bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya. Masakannya bisa dibilang sangat enak dan membuat Naruto menyuruh Settyna yang memasak di rumah sedangkan dirinya bekerja sebagai koki di sebuah kafe kotanya dulu.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Naruto berhenti melamun dan ia menatap Settyna.

"Tidak ada" jawab Naruto singkat, membuat Settyna menghela nafas dan merekapun makan bersama.

 **Skip...**

Besok harinya, Naruto mulai kembali mencari pekerjaan. Mulai dari sebuah restoran, lalu kesebuah supermarket, lalu ke toko, dan seterusnya. Hingga ia berhenti di sebuah sekolah, ia menatap Palang sekolah itu.

'Kuoh Academy'

"Mmm... menurut informasi dari Azazel, **Dia** bersekolah disini" Naruto menggumam.

Azazel? Yah, Azazel si gubernur malaikat jatuh. Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Azazel saat mengembalikan anak buah Azazel yang membangkang. Setelah tahu identitas Azazel sebagai gubernur malaikat jatuh saat ini, ia tertarik dan mengajak Azazel bertarung. Mereka bertarung cukup lama hingga pertarungan dimenangkan oleh Naruto, mereka lalu berteman dan saling bertukar informasi sampai suatu ketika Azazel menyampaikan informasi tentang sesuatu yang selama ini ia cari.

"Bisakah aku melamar pekerjaan di sini?" Gumamnya bertanya.

"Akan kucoba" Ia berjalan menuju pos satpam.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya seorang satpam disana kepada Naruto dengan sopan.

"Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan disini" balas Naruto dengan sopan juga.

"Ohh... saya akan mengantarkan anda" Satpam itu memberi isyarat kepada temannya dan temannya pun mengangguk.

"Ikuti saya, tuan" Naruto mengikuti satpam itu.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan di lingkungan sekolah yang sedang dalam waktu belajar itu, membuat sekolah itu sepi. Kemudian mereka tiba di depan pintu yang di atasnya tertulis 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah'. Satpam itu mengetuk pintu sampai seseorang dari dalam memberi perintah "Masuk", mereka berdua lalu masuk dan satpam itu mengatakan tujuannya kepada kepala sekolah. Setelahnya satpam itu lalu pamit dan undur diri.

"Jadi, anda ingin melamar pekerjaan disini" tanya kepala sekolah.

"Ya..." jawab Naruto. Kepala sekolah memperhatikan Naruto dengan teliti, ia mengangguk-angguk.

'Sopan, dilihat dari penampilan dan Jenius, dapat kuketahui dari ekspresinya' pikir sang kepala sekolah.

"Jadi kau ingin jadi salah satu guru di sini" Naruto nampak kaget, jadi guru? Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan itu. Ia pikir ia hanya akan menjadi staf di sekolah ini.

"Dari wajahmu, aku tahu bahwa kau bukan orang yang bodoh tapi, kau orang yang jeniuskan?" Naruto mengakuinya. Sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa dirinya semakin pintar dan otaknya terasa ringan untuk berpikir. Tapi, ia mengingat kata-kata Settyna.

'Baca buku itu dan pengetahuan akan datang padamu'

Jadi, apa mungkin kepintarannya ini berasal dari buku tebal yang diberikan Settyna dulu? Tapi, bukankah ia jarang membacanya? Tapi kenapa ia bisa sepintar ini?

"Aku akan memberikanmu test" ucapan kepala sekolah itu membuatnya berhenti memikirkannya. Kepala sekolah itu kemudian membuka laci meja dan mencari sesuatu.

"Kerjakan soal itu, jika kau berhasil mengerjakannya maka aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai guru di sekolah ini" Naruto menatap soal-soal itu dan kemudian ia membuka tutup pulpennya lalu mulai mengerjakan beberapa lembar kertas dengan 100 soal itu.

'Ini terlihat mudah'

Tidak sampai sejam ia mengerjakan soal itu lalu ia menyerahkannya kepada kepala sekolah. Sementara kepala sekolah cukup kaget saat melihat jawaban Naruto. Jawaban yang sempurna dan dia mampu mengerjakannya kurang dari satu jam? Memang jenius.

"Selamat! Kau berhasil lulus dari test! Mulai besok kau adalah guru disekolah ini!" Naruto menyeringai mendengarnya.

'Dengan ini... aku akan lebih mudah mengawasinya!'

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hello! Para reader sekalian. Saya kembali dengan fanfic berjudul The Unexpected ini! Untuk word? Ini 2x lipat dari sebelumnya. Walaupun masih pendek, berhubung ini saya nulisnya di hp dan tangan saya cepat pegal. Saya juga minta maaf karena terlalu lama updatenya... yah.. saya masih ulangan dan fokus pada pelajaran. Tapi, nanti akan saya usahakan lebih cepat dari ini updatenya (gak janji loh).**

 **Nah, untuk Pair Naruto... Setujunya bagaimana? Apakah Pair lain atau Settyna?**

 **Untuk gambaran Settyna:**

 **Mempunyai rambut hitam panjang hingga pinggul. Dengan poni menutupi dahinya (seperti poni ophis). Mata ungu, Wajah bulat (mirip Naruto versi henge cewek, tapi lebih kekanak-kanakan) kulit putih, tingginya hanya setinggi hidung Naruto. Sifatnya? Kadang dewasa kadang kekanak-kanakan. Trus apalagi? Tanyakan aja.**

 **Kalo tidak bisa membayangkan Settyna itu bagaimana. Terserah kalian aja mau bagaimana membuat wajahnya, entah dari karakter anime lain kegemaran kalian ataupun kalian membuat gambaran sendiri. Yang penting rambut hitam panjang dan mata ungu.**

 **Kalau begitu, Salam dari saya.**

 **ByeBye...**

 **POFT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Perpustakaan semesta.

Perpustakaan yang berisi tentang seluruh hal yang ada di alam semesta, tidak ada yang luput dari pengetahuan yang ada di dalam perpustakaan ini bahkan jika itu adalah rahasia yang sangat tersembunyi, tidak ada yang menulis buku dalam perpustakaan ini, semuanya telah tersusun rapi sejak awal penciptaan dan telah ada sejak bermilyar-milyar tahun yang lalu. Perpustakaan ini disebut sebagai gambaran takdir masa depan, namun walaupun begitu tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan perpustakaan ini, hanya di anggap mitos dan bagian dari dongeng yang sering di jadikan pengantar tidur anak-anak.

Tetapi, disinilah sekarang ia berdiri, didepan ribuan rak yang di dalamnya tersusun rapi buku yang menyangkut tentang dimensi-dimensi yang ada di alam semesta. Kakinya melangkah pelan menelusuri rak-rak yang ada disana sampai ia berhenti pada suatu rak yang memiliki ukiran dengan motif aneh berbentuk pusaran-pusaran yang tergabung membentuk daun, matanya menatap aksara yang nampaknya menuliskan sesuatu di atas rak itu.

'Ini dia' pikirnya.

Kemudian tangan mungilnya terangkat menuju rak itu, jemarinya memilah buku itu dengan teratur. Mata ungunya dengan jeli menatap buku-buku yang ada dirak itu sampai tangan berhenti memilah dan mengambil buku yang ia cari-cari.

Ia membukanya dan membaca isinya, tulisan kuno dalam buku itu berubah dan menjadi bahasa yang ia ketahui. Salah satu kespesialan perpustakaan ini, bahasa dalam setiap buku di sini dapat berubah menjadi bahasa yang di mengerti oleh si pembaca.

Mimik wajahnya tampak serius membaca setiap kalimat dalam buku itu hingga ia tiba-tiba menutup buku itu dan mengukir sebuah senyuman di bibir manisnya.

"Sudah kutemukan" ucapnya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah yang spesial..." Ia mengucapkan setiap kata-kata itu dengan senyuman manis yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya.

"...Naruto..."

 **The Unexpected**

 **Discleaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pairing: Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naru, Godlike!OC, Dll.**

 **Summary: Kegagalan membuat suatu titik kegelapan dalam dirinya bangkit. Namun, walaupun hanya setitik tetapi apa jadinya jika kegelapan tersebut malah berhasil membangkitkan sang Akhir?**

 **Chapter 4**

Settyna mendengus, ia menatap makhluk dihadapannya dengan kesal. Ayolah! Ia rela kembali ke dimensi yang telah hancur ini hanya untuk memohon pada makhluk itu, tetapi makhluk itu malah menertawakan keinginannya.

"Shinigami-san! Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku hanya untuk melihatmu tertawa!" Settyna berucap dengan wajah kesal. Matanya menatap tajam sosok dewa di hadapannya.

"Hahaha... baiklah! Tapi apa yang membuat The Highest Entity sepertimu memohon kepadaku hanya untuk meminta jiwa? Setahuku kau adalah makhluk yang tidak peduli keadaan. Mm... apa mungkin karena pemuda itu?" Sosok dewa kematian itu kemudian merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi penasaran.

"Grrr... akan kukirim kau menuju kehampaan!" Aura hitam berkobar ganar di sekitar gadis itu. Mata ungunya bersinar terang menatap sang Shinigami.

Shinigami merinding, wajahnya memasang ekspresi ketakutan. Dia salah mengucapkan hal itu, dia memang sudah tahu kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, dari alam ini matanya dapat melihat dunia shinobi hancur karena perbuatan dari gadis di depannya, gadis itu merasuki tubuh pemuda bernama Naruto yang sedang frustasi karena gagal menyelamatkan dunia shinobi, setitik kegelapan yang muncul di hati Naruto memicu kebangkitannya setelah lama tertidur.

 **'Kegelapan yang tak dimungkinkan'**

Setitik kegelapan yang seharusnya tidak ada itu tercium olehnya hingga ia membuka mata dan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi dengan sumber dari setitik kegelapan itu. Melihat kejadian, ia langsung menyeringai dan memberikan Naruto sebuah kekuatan yang setara dengan 1% kekuatan sejatinya.

Saat kekuatan itu sampai kepada Naruto yang sudah terkapar, ia mempengaruhi Naruto hingga membuat Naruto mengamuk sampai memusnahkan musuhnya yang tak lain adalah sosok pertama yang memiliki chakra, yaitu **Kaguya Ootsutsuki**. Serangan terakhir Naruto memiliki intensitas yang setara dengan 1% kekuatan Settyna namun dengan serangan itu Naruto mampu menghancurkan Kaguya dan seluruh dunia shinobi tanpa bersisa.

 **Katasrofi**.

Teknik pemusnah masal yang dapat menghancurkan seluruh Alam Semesta jika saja Settyna mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya untuk menggunakan itu. Saat pertarungan dengan Kaguya, Settyna hanya menyumbangkan sepersen kekuatannya kepada Naruto dan dengan kekuatan itu sudah mampu menghancurkan Kaguya beserta seluruh dunia Shinobi, bagaimana dengan seratus persen kekuatannya?

Shinigami merinding membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika itu terjadi, Ia ingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu, saat dirinya harus sibuk dengan banyaknya jiwa yang datang karena kehancuran dunia shinobi. Banyak orang tak bersalah yang sebenarnya tak di takdirkan mati secepat itu. Semua itu di karenakan oleh takdir dunia shinobi yang sudah hancur.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Shinigami-san?" Suara itu menghentikan lamunan Shinigami. Ia dapat melihat Settyna berdiri dengan angkuh, tangan dilipat ke dada dan matanya terpejam. Aura hitam yang tadi mengitari tubuhnya sudah menghilang, namun wajahnya masih memasang ekspresi kesal seperti tadi.

"Cepat berikan apa yang aku mau! Atau aku akan benar-benar mengirimmu ke kehampaan!" Ancam si gadis dengan aura hitam yang kembali menyeruak di tubuhnya.

"Baiklah." Shinigami menghela nafas lalu kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh menuju gerbang tempat tinggal para roh.

Ia hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Settyna, dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko bertarung dengan gadis itu. Walaupun dia adalah seorang dewa, tetapi ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan makhluk yang berada di luar pemahamannya itu, dengan Kaguya saja ia tidak yakin bahwa ia akan menang. Apalagi dengan Settyna yang hanya dengan sepersen kekuatannya dapat mengalahkan Kaguya dan menghancurkan dunia shinobi? Oh, tidak ada harapan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa kekuatan Settyna dalam wujud manusia hanya 10% dari kekuatan sejatinya (saat dalam wujud naga kolosal) namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurnya serta dengan tempat tinggalnya ini.

'Hah... aku harus melakukannya...' Shinigami membatin, ia juga tahu bahwa bila Settyna ingin sesuatu maka ia harus mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan itu.

"Cepat, Shinigami-san!" Dia dapat mendengar suara Settyna dari kejauhan.

"Aduh! Waktuku sebentar lagi habis nih!" Gadis berteriak kesal.

"Cepatlah! Atau aku yang akan kesana" Shinigami mendengar nada dari suara Settyna yang terdengar gelisah.

"B-baiklah" Shinigami langsung melesat dengan cepat menuju gerbang roh.

 **Skip...**

Saat Shinigami kembali, ia jadi bingung saat melihat wajah Settyna yang berantakan.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya shinigami bingung.

"Lama sekali kauuuu!" Settyna berteriak keras hingga terdengar di seluruh penjuru alam kematian itu.

"Maaf, tadi aku kesulitan mencarinya" ucap Shinigami dengan wajah bersalah.

"Uwahhh! Naruto pasti sudah dirumah! Apa yang kukatakan padanya nanti!" Gadis itu dengan kesal mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sampai berantakan.

"Cepat berikan itu padaku! Aku harus pulang" mendengarnya, Shinigami langsung melempar sesuatu yang ada ditangannya, sesuatu itu berupa botol kecil yang berisi salah satu jiwa yang ada disana.

"Terima kasih!" Settyna kemudian menghilang di telan oleh kegelapan setelah selesai mengucapkan dua kata terakhir itu.

"Setidaknya dia tahu cara berterima kasih" gumam sang dewa kematian.

 **Naruto Side**

Naruto pulang kerumahnya setelah mendapatkan pekerjaan di salah satu sekolah yang ada di kota Kuoh. Ia melihat kondisi rumahnya yang sedang dalam keadaan sepi, lampunya pun juga tidak menyala.

Naruto kamudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah itu, keadaan di dalam sangatlah gelap tanpa ada penerangan sedikitpun.

'Dimana Settyna?' Batinnya.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju saklar lampu rumahnya sambil meraba-raba, karena mungkin saja dia menabrak sesuatu. Sesampainya di saklar lampu ia pun langsung menekannya dan membuat lampu yang ada disana menyala terang.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, wajahnya tampak kelelahan. Ia sudah lelah karena berkeliling kota mencari pekerjaan dan sekarang, ia jadi semakin lelah karena Settyna malah tidak ada dirumah, padahal ia sudah melarangnya untuk meninggalkan rumah.

'Dasar gadis itu...' pikirnya, ia menyerah. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya memarahi gadis itu.

"Naruto!" Naruto kaget dan berbalik, ia dapat melihat gadis itu entah sejak kapan ada di belakangnya sambil menyengir lebar.

"Darimana kau?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hmp! Jangan pasang wajah begitu padaku!" Balas Settyna dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Aku bertanya, darimana kau?" Naruto tetap menanyakan hal yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Baiklah! Aku mencari sesuatu" jawab Settyna dengan wajah innocent.

'Sok imut nih gadis, walaupun memang imut sih' pikir Naruto sambil mendengus.

"Bukankah aku bilang padamu, jangan meninggalkan rumah selama aku tidak ada. Lagipula apa yang kau cari?" Naruto bertanya kembali, karena ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang dicari Settyna.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A" jawab si gadis dengan senggiran di wajah manisnya.

"Huhh..." Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafasnya dan kemudian berbalik menuju dapur.

Settyna hanya berdiri diam disitu, tapi kemudian ia juga berbalik dan berjalan keluar rumah masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

'Hadiah ini, akan menjadi hadiah yang sangat spesial!' Batin Settyna.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Omake.**

Disebuah tempat gelap yang hanya berisi sedikit penerangan, nampak sosok-sosok yang wajahnya tidak dapat di ketahui karena minimnya penerangan disana.

"Aku bisa merasakan energi makhluk yang dulu muncul saat Great War" ucap salah satu sosok disana.

"Sepertinya dia sedang mengincar bocah itu" balas sosok lainnya.

"Apa yang dia inginkan dari bocah itu?" sosok pertama kembali berkata.

"Yang pasti itu bisa mengganggu rencana kita" sosok ketiga yang sedari tadi diam berucap.

"Sialan! Kita harus menyingkir makhluk sialan itu!" sosok pertama menggebrak meja dengan keras. Sementara itu sosok kedua dan ketiga hanya diam.

Bruk...

Boomm...

Makhluk mengerikan dengan mata berbeda warna yang bersinar muncul di belakang sosok pertama.

 **"Kalian harus tahu bahwa aku tidak menyukai makhluk manapun yang menghina orang yang kusukai!"**

Tekanan kegelapan yang besar membuat ketiga sosok itu sesak nafas. Tubuh mereka merinding.

 **"Maka, aku akan menjadikan tumbal untuk hadiahku!"**

Crasss...

"""Arrrggghhh!"""

Jeritan ketiga sosok itu menjadi sebagai penutup dari chapter ini.

 **True To Be Continued.**

 **Hallo, kembali lagi dengan saya! Chapter ini pendek? Memang! Bisa di bilang cerita ini memang wordnya dikit dari dulu. Karena apa? Saya sudah jelaskan dichapter sebelumnya. Ohh yaa... sebelumnya ada yang ingin tahu siapa 'DIA' yang dimaksud di cerita ini. Mungkin chapter depan atau beberapa chapter lagi kalian akan tahu. Dan di review saya lihat bahwa banyak yang ingin Settyna menjadi pair Naruto, beneran? Okelah! Tapi di chapter 4 ini, kalian masih bisa voting loh. Siapa yang cocok jadi pair naruto nantinya.**

 **Dan juga maaf karena chapter ini belum ada scene DxDnya. Sebenarnya saya cuma ingin menjelaskan tentang perpustakaan semesta dan tentang bagaimana NM bisa ada di daftar karakter. Tahukan siapa maksudnya? Nah! Itu juga yang membuat saya lebih cepat update. Mungkin chapter depan saya akan menambah wordnya 3x lipat dari ini. Oke, sampai sini saya ucapkan sekian. Terimakasih.**

 **'Kritik dan Saran masih dibutuhkan'**

 **ByeBye...**

 **POFT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Langit gelap bergemuruh, petir serta kilat menyambar permukaan tanah. Tempat yang sangat mengerikan ini tidak memiliki penghuni sama sekali, keadaan mempengaruhi itu. Badai selalu muncul di daerah ini. Banyak runtuhan bangunan di tempat gelap ini, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Namun, dari kegelapan itu muncul suatu sosok hitam tak di kenal, Mata berbeda warna bersinar terang dalam kegelapan tersebut, aura mengerikan mengitari sosok tersebut. Gelapnya tempat itu membuat sosok itu tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas, namun dapat diketahui bahwa sosok itu adalah perempuan yang dapat di lihat dari rambut panjangnya.

"Jadi, disini tempatnya?"

Sosok itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat, khekhekhe!"

Petir menyambar dengan keras, mengakhiri intro pendek ini.

.

.

.

.

 **The Unexpected**

 **Discleaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pairing: Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naru, Godlike!OC, Dll.**

 **Summary: Kegagalan membuat suatu titik kegelapan dalam dirinya bangkit. Namun, walaupun hanya setitik tetapi apa jadinya jika kegelapan tersebut malah berhasil membangkitkan sang Akhir?**

 **Chapter 5**

Kesiangan...

Itulah yang dapat di gambarkan dari Naruto sekarang. Settyna yang sepertinya terlalu asik memasak di dapur ternyata sampai melupakan Naruto yang kebiasaannya sejak dulu tidak menghilang.

Malas...

Naruto sebenarnya sudah menjadi orang yang tenang dan bersikap dewasa tapi tetap saja, kemalasannya selalu muncul saat dirinya tertidur.

Dia akan sulit untuk dibangunkan, kecuali jika yang membangunkannya itu adalah Settyna, yang akan mendobrak pintu dan menyiram Naruto jika saja ia tidak bangun.

Tapi, sekarang sepertinya Settyna tidak memperdulikan itu, dia malah tampak asik memasak di dapur sambil di temani senandung kecil dari bibir mungilnya itu.

Dan tidak cukup lama sampai tiba-tiba suara keras terdengar dari kamar Naruto, membuat Settyna seolah-olah tersengat oleh kekagetannya.

'Uh? Sepertinya aku lupa dengan itu" pikirnya sambil menatap jam dinding yang memang khusus untuk di dapur.

'Harusnya ia bekerja sekarang...' ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kekamar pemuda itu, tetapi...

Brukk...

"Itte..." Settyna terdiam saat mendengar suara ringisan itu.

Ternyata Naruto sudah bangun dan berniat kedapur tetapi Settyna terlalu keras membuka pintu dapur dan membuat pintu itu menampar wajah Naruto yang kebetulan berada di depan pintu tersebut.

"Err... kau tak apa-apa?" Settyna bertanya dengan wajah polos tanpa menyiratkan rasa bersalah sekalipun.

"Grr... apa menurutmu aku sedang tak apa-apa" Naruto menatap kesal Settyna, padahal ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja dan ia sudah hampir terlambat, lalu sekarang Settyna malah membuat hidungnya memar seperti itu.

Begitu sialnya dia hari ini...

"Uh? Begitu yah? Mau kuobati?" Settyna mengulurkan tangannya dan Naruto menerima uluran tangannya, itung-itung ngerasain lembutnya tangan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak perlu di obati... aku sudah hampir terlambat sekarang!" Naruto gelisah.

"Hmm... apa benar itu kau? Huft... tapi ya sudahlah... cepat mandi dan sarapan... aku sudah memasak tadi" Setelah mengucapkan itu Settyna kembali kedalam dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi, dia juga agak kesiangan karena tadi malam dia sedang mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan benda yang ia ambil dari alam kematian dunia shinobi kemarin.

Setelah itu Naruto kemudian juga masuk ke dapur dan terdengarlah suara desahan-desahan aneh dar-*tiitt* (Puasa coy!)

Maaf, salah naskah.

Setelah itu Naruto kemudian juga pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di dapur tersebut, Kamar mandi yang berada di ruang keluarga sedang mengalami kerusakan yang mengakibatkan airnya tidak bisa jalan. Naruto sudah memanggil servis untuk itu.

Sementara itu, Settyna sepertinya agak kesal pada Author karena sedikit kesalahan naskah tadi yang sebenarnya memang di sengajakan oleh Author (#dibakarSettyna).

Lupakan beberapa adegan kurang pantas di atas, mari kita percepat waktunya...

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa kejadian pagi tadi yang akhirnya membuat Author menjadi layaknya Tuhan dengan mempercepat waktu (meleceng dari cerita nih!)

Oke! Saya akan lanjutkan...

Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi yang dipuja-puja oleh seluruh makhluk di seluruh dataran Elemental Nations sebelum mpok Kaguya datang dengan alasan ingin mengambil kembali Chakra yang di curi oleh dua anak nakalnya hingga membuat dunia shinobi kacau sampai akhirnya hancur dengan teknik godaan maut bang Naruto yang diberikan oleh neng Sett- (#digamparSettyna. Settyna: "Author jangan ngawur dong! Buat dengan bener ceritanya!")

Oke! Baiklah! saya lanjutkan... Settyna-chan jangan marah yah...

Beberapa menit Naruto berjalan, akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu gerbang Kuoh Academy. Walaupun terlambat, ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Dan... jam pelajaran sepertinya sudah dimulai, ditandakan dengan suasana sekolah yang sudah sepi.

'Aku harus keruang kepala sekolah sekarang'

Naruto kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menuju ruang kepala sekolah tapi tiba-tiba saja...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Naruto dan membuat ia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ah! Harusnya saya yang bertanya, apa yang dilakukan olehmu? Jalan-jalan saat jam pelajaran?" Naruto membalas dengan nada datar, sama halnya dengan pemilik suara tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, saya Sona Shitori. Ketua osis di sekolah ini." Ucap gadis bernama Sona tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Shitori? Samaran yang baik, namun aku tahu bahwa ia adalah iblis bangsawan dari klan Sitri. Salah satu dari 72 pilar iblis utama' pikir Naruto.

"Hm... Saya Naruto Uzumaki, guru baru di sekolah ini" Naruto juga turut memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi anda guru baru? Maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya tadi..." Sona menunduk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula saya juga datang terlambat..." ucap Naruto.

"Dan saya harus keruang kepala sekolah sekarang" lanjutnya.

"Silahkan... saya juga ingin kembali kekelas" balas Sona sambil pamit.

Setelahnya Naruto kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju keruang kepala sekolah.

'Huhh... aku sudah bertemu salah satu iblis disini...'

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berdiri di depan kelas yang di dalamnya terdengar suara ribut.

'Huh...'

Setelah mendapat izin dari kepala sekolah, dia mendapat bagian untuk mengajarkan pelajaran Sejarah, untungnya... kepala sekolah tidak marah padanya karena ia beralasan bahwa ia ada masalah dengan istrinya tadi pagi.

Istri?

Naruto terlalu bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada kepala sekolah hingga ia malah menyebut Settyna sebagai istrinya dan bodohnya kepala sekolah itu malah percaya padanya.

Apa kata Settyna jika mengetahui itu?

Terbayang di kepalanya. Si Gadis yang kadang-kadang punya sifat kekanak-kanakan dan kadang-kadang dewasa serta galak tetapi akan luluh jika di goda, lalu apa yang terjadi jika ia mengetahui ini? Oh... dia tidak tahu itu...

Pastinya hanya ada tiga kemungkinan untuk itu...

Pertama, gadis itu akan cuek bebek dan tidak memperdulikan itu.

Kedua, gadis itu akan marah dan melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Ketiga, gadis itu akan malu sama seperti saat dia menggodanya.

Dan ada juga kemunginan yang tidak akan terjadi yaitu...

Gadis itu akan senang mendengarnya.

Kemungkinan terakhir pastinya tidak akan terjadi, jadi hanya ada tiga kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

Naruto menghentikan lamunannya dan mulai membuka pintu kelas itu, membuat suasana kelas menjadi sepi. Naruto kemudian memasuki kelas itu lalu menatap seluruh murid di sana dengan datar.

"Kesan pertamaku pada kalian... buruk" ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Settyna Side**

Settyna, gadis yang selama ini tinggal bersama Naruto. Dia nampak baru saja selesai berbelanja dilihat dari kantong plastik yang ia bawa, penuh dengan barang.

"Umm... kurasa ini cukup untuk beberapa hari"

Ia kemudian berbelok ke gang sempit yang pinggirnya berhadapan dengan gudang kosong yang terlihat angker dan mengerikan.

 **"lihat... mangsa yang manis datang kepada kita"** Settyna terdiam mendengarnya, ia memutar tubuhnya kesamping kanan yaitu tepat di depan gudang kosong itu. Ia mengerjit heran.

Tiga sosok monster mengerikan muncul dari balik kegelapan, monster-monster itu adalah iblis liar yang mendiami gedung ini.

"Ahh? Untuk apa paman-paman bercosplay di gedung sepi ini? Kalian ingin menakut-nakuti orang yang lewat disinikan?" Ucap Settyna dengan polosnya.

 **"Hahaha! Kau gadis yang menarik... bagaimana kalau kita memperkosanya dulu lalu setelah itu kita memangsanya"** Kedua sosok iblis liar lainnya mengangguk mendengar ucapan sosok yang sepertinya ketua dari kedua iblis lainnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Jangan-jangan kalian adalah laki-laki hidung belang yang selalu memperkosa orang yang lewat disini tanpa peduli itu laki-laki atau perempuan!" Settyna mundur beberapa langkah. Sedangkan para iblis liar itu terlihat kesal dengan ucapan Settyna.

 **"Awas kau gadis kecil! Akan kami mangsa kau!"** Para iblis itu kemudian mendekati Settyna namun hal ganjil terjadi, mereka tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh mereka.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak ingin disentuh oleh para laki-laki hidung belang! Maka dari itu..."

 **Tilekínisi**

Bruusshh...

Tiga iblis liar itu langsung musnah layaknya debu yang tertiup angin.

"Huhh... saatnya pulang..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Side**

Sementara itu, disuatu tempat yang gelap dan di sertai kilat serta gemuruhnya.

Nampak benda seperti kepompong yang terlihat mulai retak.

Retak itu semakin parah dan mulai terkelupas, menampakkan cahaya dari dalam kepompong tersebut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kepompong itu kemudian pecah dan cahaya terang memenuhi tempat itu. Sosok berambut kuning terlihat saat cahaya menghilang, dia menatap sekelilingnya.

"Dimana aku?" Ia bertanya entah kepada siapa.

Kegelapan tiba-tiba berkumpul dan membentuk sosok lain di tempat itu. Mata ungu sosok itu menatap orang berambut kuning di depannya.

"Siapa kau?" Orang berambut kuning itu bertanya pada sosok didepannya.

"Mungkin ini sedikit menggangguku tetapi ini adalah saat yang kutunggu-tunggu" sosok itu tidak menanggapi ucapan orang bersurai kuning itu dan mengucapkan hal lain.

"Selamat datang..." sosok itu seperti menggantung ucapannya

.

.

.

"Minato..."

 **TBC**

 **Halo... saya kembali lagi... dan maaf karena saya lambat updatenya.. lalu jumlah wordnya juga tidak sesuai janji.. maafkan Author-san huwaaaa...**

 **Hmm...**

 **Lalu untuk kapan updatenya... mungkin akan saya usahakan dengan cepat.. tapi jangan ngarep loh..**

 **Saya juga gak bakal discontinued fanfic ini tetapi jika saya sibuk mungkin fanfic ini akan terlantarkan cukup lama, dan selain itu dikarenakan keterbatasan waktu saya menulis membuat saya lambat update. Dan, doakan yah! Semoga Authot bisa mendapatlkan alat sendiri untuk menulis.**

 **Untuk itu sampai disini...**

 **Kritik dan Saran masih di butuhkan...**

 **ByeBye**

 **POFT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kehidupan kembali...

Yang sama sekali tidak di harapkan olehnya, kehidupannya di alam kematian sudah membuatnya bahagia karena ia dapat berkumpul bersama istri dan teman-teman lainnya. Tapi, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Shinigami mendatanginya dengan wajah takut dan bilang bahwa ia harus pergi dari alam kematian.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa tetapi ia ingin menolak itu jika saja itu tidak berhubungan dengan putranya.

'Naruto Uzumaki'

Satu-satunya putranya dan putra yang paling di sayanginya. Dia tahu dunia shinobi telah hancur disertai seluruh orang di dunia shinobi yang juga telah mati, namun ia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan putranya itu, menandakan putranya masih hidup sampai sekarang.

Saat ia bertanya pada Shinigami tentang putranya itu, Shinigami malah bilang ia akan segera mengetahuinya, setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk diam.

Setelah berbincang singkat, Shinigami mengajaknya pergi.

"Maaf, kushina... kita tidak bisa bersama, tetapi aku berjanji, aku akan melindungi Naruto dengan dengan segenap jiwaku" Setelah itu dia pergi...

 **The Unexpected**

 **Discleaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pairing: Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naru, Godlike!OC, Dll.**

 **Summary: Kegagalan membuat suatu titik kegelapan dalam dirinya bangkit. Namun, walaupun hanya setitik tetapi apa jadinya jika kegelapan tersebut malah berhasil membangkitkan sang Akhir?**

 **Chapter 5**

Settyna nampak asik menonton benda kotak di depannya, tak lupa dengan mulutnya yang tampak sedang mengulum permen lolipop.

Tapi seketika, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam di dinding.

'Uhm... sebentar lagi dia akan pulang...' pikirnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah sejenak ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

'Dasar baka..."

Tak cukup lama ia menunggu, suara pintu terbuka membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

'Dia sudah datang...' Ia berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Bruk!

"Itte!"

Entah mengapa, mungkin karena kebiasaan Settyna dalam membuka pintu membuahkan hasil yang cukup mengejutkan, yaitu membuat Naruto terkena sial.

"Ups... maaf"

Naruto memandang gadis itu dengan tajam, jika ini terus terjadi maka lama-lama hidungnya akan pesek.

"Ini yang kedua kalinya..." ucap Naruto tanpa menghilangkan pandangan tajamnya.

Settyna menyengir.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu..." ucapnya masih dengan sengiran di wajah manisnya.

"Hm?" Naruto menatap bingung gadis itu.

"Apa kau mau melihatnya?" Settyna memandang Naruto dengan tampang berharap.

"Hn..." Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

Settyna tersenyum senang melihatnya, ia kemudian memegang tangan Naruto dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

 **Chorochóronou**

Mereka menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Settyna P.O.V**

Kami tiba di tempat ini, padang rumput luas yang di isi oleh pohon apel di beberapa tempat.

Ahh! Aku suka apel...

Tapi, kami di sini bukan untuk memetik apel melainkan aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang merupakan 'hadiah' untuk Naruto.

Hadiah terbaikkuu...

Atau mungkin, kami akan memetik beberapa apel untuk di makan? Bisa juga sihh, lagipula apel yang tumbuh di sana itu terlihat enak.

Huhu...

Aku menanamnya dari apel-apel terbaik yang ada dibumi, bukan membuatnya dengan kekuatanku.

Dan... sepertinya aku malah membicarakan apel? Wajarlah, akukan suka buah itu.

Kembali kecerita...

Aku kemudian menatap Naruto yang sepertinya sedang memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

Aku tak pernah mengajaknya kesini sebelumnya, jadi wajar saja jika dia bingung.

"Uhm... seperti yang kau lihat, tempat ini banyak pohon apel yang sudah berbuah! Kau tau bahwa aku suka apel. Jadi, aku menciptakan tempat ini untuk menanamnya" ucapku menerangkan.

"Huh..." Naruto mendengus.

Begitulah sifatku Naruto-kun, aku selalu ingin mempunyai sesuatu yang kusuka dan...

Tunggu!

Naruto-kun? Sejak kapan datangnya embel-embel -kun itu? Huwahh! Sepertinya aku sudah termakan godaannya!

Ok. Lupakan saja itu...

Tempat ini selalu sejuk, membuat apel-apel di sana terlihat begitu menyegarkan dan membuatku ingin memakannya. Uhm... apa aku bisa meminta Naruto-kun mengambilnya?

Oke. Kebiasaan memanggilnya seperti itu tiba-tiba muncul...

Biarkan saja itu, yang terpenting aku akan mencoba memintanya pada Naruto-ku-...?

Huft... kenapa sih aku ini!

"Naruto-k-...Ah! Maksudku, Naruto, apa kau bisa mengambilkan beberapa apel untukku? Kau juga bisa memintanya" pintaku dengan berharap.

"Huh? Jadi kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk mengambilkan apel? Itu hanya membuang waktuku saja" Dia membalas dengan dengusan.

Uhh! Naruto-kun... (astaga!lagi-lagi) aku cuma minta ambilkan apel... gak ada sulitnya sama sekali! Dan juga itu bukan tujuan kita kesini!

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin makan apel sambil menunggu hal penting" aku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Bukankah kau bisa ambil sendiri?" Huwaahh... kamu gak bisa pengertian dikit napa?

"Kumohon..." Sekarang aku udah memohon nih, udah ku pasang wajah memelas seperti ini, masih nolak? Keterlaluan sekali kamu padaku!

"Baiklah-baiklah..." Yey, akhirnya dia mau!

Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah salah satu pohon apel di sini dan mulai memanjatnya, sementara aku hanya berdiri diam sampai tiba-tiba angin berhembus membelai wajahku.

Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian lembut angin di dimensi ini. Aku membuat dimensi memiliki cuacanya sendiri, namun tidak akan ada cuaca yang dapat merusak pohon apelku.

 **Settyna P.O.V End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan mulai memanjat pohon apel untuk mengambil beberapa apel berdasarkan permintaan Settyna.

Gadis itu sangat cerewet, padahal ia bisa mengambilnya dengan mudah tanpa minta bantuanku.

Kurasakan angin berhembus pelan, kemudian aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku kearah Settyna sejenak dan aku langsung terdiam.

Gadis itu, Settyna.

Ia tampak sedang menikmati hembusan angin ini sambil memejamkan matanya dengan wajah polos dan damai yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis, rambut panjangnya yang melambai pelan mengikuti hembusan angin di sekitarnya, di hiasi dengan background padang rumput yang menambah kecantikan gadis itu.

Dan hanya satu hal yang dapatku pikirkan untuk gadis itu:

Begitu mempesona.

Entah mengapa, saat ini aku merasa bahwa Settyna adalah gadis paling cantik dan paling manis yang pernahku temui. Dan menurutku, gadis itu bisa memikat siapa saja hanya dengan pesonanya.

Termasuk diriku.

Tapi, seolah-olah mengetahui tatapanku, dia membuka matanya dan mengucapkan sesuatu

"Apa yang kamu lihat?" Oh... dia bertanya dengan wajahnya yang super polos itu.

Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak sepolos itu.

"A..tidak ada" aku menyangkal, kemudian mengambil beberapa apel dan melompat turun.

"Ini.." aku menyerahkan apel-apel yang kupetik.

Hmm... kurasa, jika ia memintaku untuk mengambil apel lagi maka akan dengan senang hati kuambilkan dan aku berharap ada angin lagi saat itu, supaya aku bisa memandangnya lebih lama.

Eh... apa yang kupikirkan?

"Ah! Enaknya hidup di masa muda"

Ehh.. suara itu?

"K-kau?"

 **Naruto P.O.V End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uhm.. hei Minato! Mau gabung?" Settyna memberikan tawaran pada makhluk lain yang baru datang itu.

"Oh! Bolehkah? Apa itu tidak mengganggu kencan kalian?" Orang yang ternyata adalah Minato itu berucap sambil menggoda dua makhluk di depannya.

Bluusshhh

Wajah Settyna memerah...

"A-apa-apaan itu!" Gadis itu menyangkal ucapan Minato.

Sementara itu...

"T-tou-san? B-benarkah itu kau?" Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan godaan Minato.

"Putra kesayangan Tou-san sudah dewasa ternyata" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Brukk...

"Ughh..."

"Karena ucapanmu yang tadi"

Minato terlempar dan menabrak pohon apel di belakangnya saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto memukulnya. Ia mencoba berdiri, tapi kemudian naruto tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat seolah-olah mereka telah lama tidak bertemu.

Walaupun memang itu kenyataannya.

"Walaupun begitu, tetap saja..." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya.

"M-maaf Tou-san, a-aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi" Naruto berucap penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kau menangkan?" Minato berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi, teman-teman..."

"Kau sudah berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan dunia shinobi, mereka menghargai perjuanganmu" Minato berkata sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan Settyna, ia hanya diam memperhatikan drama didepannya sambil menikmati apel yang di ambil Naruto tadi serta beberapa apel yang menjatuhi kepalanya.

'Aku kehilangan permenku'pikirnya.

"Ugh..." Buah apel lagi-lagi menjatuhi kepalanya.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Minato.

"Mereka..." Naruto terdiam.

"Mereka telah hidup bahagia di alam sana, bahkan aku juga, yahh sebelum Settyna datang, hahaha" Minato berkata sambil tertawa pelan.

Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya dan berbalik menghadap Settyna.

"Settyna..." Settyna yang ingin menggigit apelnya seketika langsung terhenti saat Naruto memanggilnya.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Naruto. Sedangkan itu, Settyna hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Sama-sama... dan... apa kalian ingin menemaniku memakan apel ini? Atau membantuku membawanya pulang? Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan apel sebanyak ini." Settyna berucap dengan polosnya, sambil tersenyum manis yang membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

Naruto jadi bingung.

"Kenapa bisa jadi sebanyak itu?" Tanyanya.

"Uh... Minato menabrak pohon apel dan membuat buahnya berjatuhan, sialnya kepalaku di jatuhi apel berkali-kali..." jelas Settyna.

"Uhm.. sambil menunggu kalian yang terus berpelukan layaknya homo, aku mengumpulkan buah-buah itu." Lanjutnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menatap gadis itu dengan tajam, Dirinya yang sebenarnya hanta ingin melepas rindu malah di sebut homo oleh Settyna.

Sementara Minato hanya nyengar-nyengir aneh seolah-olah dia menyetujui bahwa dirinya homo.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa kalian homo loh, tapi sepertinya Minato mengakui bahwa ia homo" Settyna mengucapkan itu dengan wajahnya yang menampilkan ekspresi jahil.

Twich

Perempatan muncul di dahi Minato, lantaran dirinya malah di ejek seperti itu oleh Settyna.

"Hihihi, aku bercanda!"

Bukk...

"Aww!" Buah apel dengan keras menjatuhi kepala Settyna, membuat gadis itu meringgis.

"Aduh... bisa benjol kepalaku ini" dia mengeluh.

"Hahaha... Makanya, jangan ngejek sembarangan" Minato lantas menertawakan kesialan gadis itu, membuat Settyna menatapnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Huft... baiklah! Jadi, apa kalian bisa membantuku membawa apel-apel ini?" Settyna mengucapkan itu sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya karena menahan malu.

"Baiklah" Naruto membalas ucapan Settyna dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi, bukankah kau bisa mengirimnya dari sini?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Settyna menatap Naruto masih dengan sedikit rona di wajahnya.

"Barang, lain halnya dengan makanan. Aku bisa mengirim Makhluk hidup dan barang antar dimensi, tapi tidak menjamin keselamatan 100%..." Settyna diam sebentar, ia menggantung penjelasannya.

"Jika makhluk hidup persentasenya adalah 99%, kemungkinan untuk selamat cukup besar. tapi, jika itu adalah benda maka persentasenya adalah 60%, jadi bisa saja apel-apel ini akan membusuk atau bahkan hancur saat berada di celah dimensi sama seperti permenku yang kubawa kesini tadi" lanjutnya dengan panjang lebar. Naruto mangut-mangut mendengarnya, ia bisa dengan cepat mengerti dengan penjelasan Settyna, tapi ia masih bingung mengapa persentasenya hanya 60%.

Settyna dapat menangkap kebingungan yang di tunjukkan oleh Naruto, ia kemudian mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku mengirim suatu objek menggunakan salah satu teknikku yang bernama Chorochrónou, yaitu sebuah teknik teleportasi versi besar dari Tilemetaforá yang mana teknik ini di gunakan untuk melakukan perjalanan antar dimensi."

"Teknik ini dapat memberikan sebuah proteksi untuk melewati celah dimensi untuk makhluk hidup dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya"

"Tetapi, teknik ini tidak dapat memberikan proteksi kepada benda mati di karenakan tidak memiliki energi kehidupan yang di perlakukan untuk membuat proteksi."

"Teknik ini juga tak bisa di gunakan secara terus menerus karena juga bisa ber efek fatal bagi penggunanya sendiri, karena jika terus menerusa digunakan maka proteksi yang terbentuk dari energi kehidupan itu akan terkikis oleh celah dimensi dan bisa mengakibatkan penggunanya kehilangan energi tersebut"

"Aku melepaskan permenku saat berada di celah dimensi, membuatnya hancur seketika dan mengenai kenapa bisa 60% itu karena aku masih bisa memberi sedikit proteksi kepada benda tersebut, walaupun juga kemungkinan terkirim dengan utuh juga masih kecil"

Setelah penjelasan Settyna yang sangat panjang itu akhirnya Naruto mengerti begitupula dengan Minato.

'Jadi Proteksi itu juga bisa melindungi benda yang bersentuhan dengan pengguna teknik itu?' Pikir Naruto.

"Uhm! Jadi, kalian ingin membantuku?" Tanya Settyna dengan wajah memelas.

"Huhh... baiklah" Naruto membalasnya

Setelahnya, mereka membawa apel-apel itu dan Settyna mulai mengaktifkan tekniknya.

'Entah mengapa, aku merasa nyaman saat bersama Settyna..." pikir Naruto.

'Aku merasa bahwa aku ingin selalu bersamanya... kapanpun dan dimanapun...' Wajah Naruto berubah sendu.

'Tapi, bagaimana caranya...' batinnya.

"Kalian siap?" Perhatian Naruto teralihkan kepada Settyna. Kemudian Naruto mengangguk, begitu juga dengan Minato. Hanya saja sepertinya Minato tahu isi pikiran Naruto.

'Semoga kalian bisa bersama selamanya...' Minato berdoa dalam hati.

"Ayo!"

 **Chorochrónou**

Singg...

Mereka menghilang dari tempat itu, menjadikan tempat tersebut kembali kosong dan sunyi seperti saat mereka tidak ada disini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Kembali lagi, sama Author...**

 **Update cepat terpenuhi...**

 **Hmm... dan apakah ceritanya membosankan? Karena terus membahas kehidupan Naruto dan Settyna? Saya telah memikirkan bahwa saya akan menggunakan alur lambat dalam cerita ini, agar tidak terkesan buru-buru.**

 **Lalu sedikit bocoran untuk keterlibatan Naruto dengan para makhluk supernatural, akan di mulai pada saat penyelamatan Asia.**

 **Karena mereka (NaruSetty) baru tiga hari berada di kota kuoh. Kalau menurut saya, keberadaan Asia itu bisa antara hari ke-4 dalam alur cerita ini.**

 **Alasannya, hari pertama Naruto datang kekuoh yaitu saat Issei di bunuh oleh Raynalle.**

 **Lalu kedua Issei merasa keanehan pada dirinya namun saat ia berada di taman ia di serang oleh Dhonna-apalah itu, karena saya agak lupa (mungkin Reader bisa memberitahu lewat review).**

 **Berikutnya, dihari ketiga dan keempat, Issei mengetahui jati dirinya sebagai iblis dan mulai menjalankan tugasnya.**

 **Hari kelima, Issei bertemu dengan Asia dan Naruto mulai terlibat dengan urusan makhluk supernatural.**

 **Keenam, Issei jalan-jalan dengan Asia dan penyelamatannya pun dimulai, saat itu Alur DxDnya akan kerasa.**

 **Itu semua adalah menurut alur dari cerita ini, bukan sepenuhnya berasal dari Anime. Tapi tenang saja, saya akan sedikit mempercepat waktunya agar tidak begitu membosankan.**

 **Atau mungkin membuat hal yang menarik? Atau menguak beberapa misteri dari Settyna? Review saja.**

 **Dan untuk word...**

 **Chapter 6 dibuat setelah saya selesai mengerjakan chapter 5, sebenarnya bisa saja gabungkan tetapi saya rasa akhir dari chapter 5 tidak cocok untuk di sambung.**

 **Oke, Cukup sampai disini.**

 **Kritik dan saran masih di perlukan.**

 **ByeBye**

 **POFT**


	7. Chapter 7

Angin berhembus pelan... menggoyangkan helaian rambut hitamnya, ia menutup matanya sambil menikmati belaian angin yang menerpa wajah manisnya. Kemudian matanya terbuka, tangannya terangkat untuk menyingkirkan poni yang bergoyang di depan matanya, menatap pemuda di depannya dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana...

.

.

.

Naruto?"

 **The Unexpected**

 **Discleaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pairing: Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Strong!Naruto, SuperGodlike!OC, EYD hancur.**

 **Summary: Kegagalan membuat suatu titik kegelapan dalam dirinya bangkit. Namun, walaupun hanya setitik tetapi apa jadinya jika kegelapan tersebut malah berhasil membangkitkan sang Akhir?**

 **Chapter 7**

Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia berjalan menyusuri gang kecil yang sekarang ia lalui. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu...

"Jangan menjalin hubungan terlalu dekat dengan makhluk di dunia ini, karena kita tak akan selamanya disini"

Pikirannya melayang jauh mengingat kata-kata yang Settyna ucapkan, dia nampak bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

'Dilain sisi, aku cukup menyenangi dunia ini' Ia membatin, wajahnya masih menyiratkan bingung.

'Tetapi... Mungkin saja masih ada dunia yang lebih menarik dari ini?' Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"KYAAA...!"

Naruto terkejut, ia kemudian lekas menuju rumahnya dan setelah sampainya di depan pintu ia kemudian memegang kenop dan...

BRAKKK!

"Itte!" Naruto meringgis memegang hidungnya yang memerah, matanya mendelik tajam menatap Gadis bermata ungu di depannya.

"Uh? Naruto?" Gadis yang tak lain adalah Settyna itu hanya memasang wajah innocent.

'Kalau begini, hidungku benar-benar akan pesek dan apa-apaan tampang watados itu?' Naruto kemudian mendengus, tidak ada gunanya kalau dia mengomeli gadis itu, toh itu memang kebiasaannya.

"Huh, suara siapa itu tadi?" Memang kalau dari suaranya, itu bukanlah suara Settyna. Lagipula, Naruto tidak pernah melihat Settyna berteriak sebelumnya, yang Naruto tahu Settyna itu adalah gadis yang tenang dan sedikit polos (yah, luarnya), tapi Settyna juga bisa termakan godaan Naruto dan agak cengeng kalau Naruto memarahinya (ingat! Hanya Naruto!).

"Hm... Tanyakan saja pada ayahmu" Settyna mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Huh? Apa yang dilakukan Tou-san padanya? Sampai berteriak seperti itu." Naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah, tak lupa juga menarik Settyna yang masih berdiri di pintu.

"a-a-a-aa..." Settyna tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya bisa mengikuti Naruto yang menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tou-san apakan gadis ini?" Naruto menatap Minato dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menyengir.

"Jangan-jangan Tou-san melakukan sesuatu padanya!" Naruto kemudian menunjuk Minato dengan wajah curiga.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya!" Sanggah Minato, What the hell? Kushina bisa menghajarnya kalau dia sampai selingkuh.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku sungguh sangat kecewa padamu, Tou-san!" Naruto masih menuduh Minato sambil memasang wajah kecewa.

"Hei! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu, Ibumu bisa menghajarku! Atau sebenarnya kau cemburu padaku?" Minato kemudian berbalik menuduh Naruto.

"Cemburu? Mana mungkin! Aku masih punya Settyna, Tou-san!" ujar Naruto sambil merangkul Settyna yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

blusshhh...

Wajah Settyna memerah padam.

"Uh? A-a-apa yang kamu katakan Naruto?" Settyna memasuki pembicaraan setelah namanya di bawa-bawa oleh Naruto.

"Diam saja, Settyna-chan" Sukses! Wajah Settyna semakin memerah mendengar panggilan Naruto padanya.

Sedangkan Minato berdiri mematung melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

'Ini mimpi' pikirnya.

Gadis yang sedari tadi di bicarakan hanya diam, ia melongo. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa debat antara ayah dan anak itu malah berujung seperti ini.

'Apa ini semacam drama?' batinnya bingung.

"Ughh... aku merasa tersakiti, nasib duda" Minato meringgis melihat secara langsung adegan mesra di hadapannya.

Naruto tersenyum puas, ia melepas rangkulannya. Settyna menghembuskan nafas lega, tetapi hanya sesaat sebelum tiba-tiba saja Naruto mencium pipinya.

bluusshhh...

Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah...

"Ha-ah?" Settyna mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"UHH!" Settyna membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto, ngambek...

"Oke! Tou-san, bisa kamu ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini?" Naruto mengalihkan suasana menjadi serius, Settyna kembali berbalik ketika mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan...

 **Flashback**

 **Minato P.O.V**

Aku berjalan santai menuju rumah tempat tinggal baruku, walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah rumah putraku. Tetapi, untungnya dia membiarkanku(memaksaku) tinggal bersama mereka.

Huah... Putra yang baik, dan ada juga calon menantu yang baik serta perhatian yang menurutku sangat cocok untuk Naruto, walaupun dia bukan manusia tulen.

Dengan pikiran yang kesana-kemari memikirkan perjodohan mereka, aku bahkan baru sadar bahwa aku telah tersesat.

"Huh... Sekarang, kemana aku harus pergi?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"KYAA!"

Deg...

Aku hampir saja jantungan ketika diriku yang sudah tua ini (walaupun masih tampan #buak!) mendengar suara teriakan melengking dari dalam gang di dekatku.

"Apalagi ini?!" Tak buang-buang waktu, aku langsung saja berlari ke gang tersebut lalu kemudian bersembunyi di balik tong sampah yang cukup besar.

Dapat kulihat dari sini, seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang tengah di himpit oleh makhluk besar yang memiliki bentuk tidak jelas.

 **"Hahaha... Lihatlah gadis cantik ini, tubuhnya sangatlah seksi"** makhluk tak jelas itu berbicara dengan suara menggema.

Apa aku harus menyelamatkan gadis itu? kurasa iya. Secara perlahan, ditanganku tercipta benang-benang cakra yang berputar tak beraturan, Kemudian aku mulai berlari dengan kecepatan seorang kage.

 **RASENGAN!**

"Arrrggghhh!" aku menghantamkan jutsu ciptaanku ketubuh makhluk aneh itu. Jelas tampak raut kesakitan dari makhluk itu saat Rasengan menggilas tubuhnya, tak lama kemudian aku menghentikan teknikku saat tubuh makhluk itu telah berlubang, sementara itu gadis yang tadinya di himpit oleh makhluk aneh itu terdiam dengan wajah shok.

Gadis itu terlihat linglung dan kemudian jatuh, untungnya aku sempat menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum berbenturan dengan tanah.

 **"Grr... Tak kusangka! Dia dapat di kalahkan!"** Aku kaget mendengarnya.

Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan menatap gedung gelap yang tepat berada di depanku.

Langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam kegelapan gedung itu. Dapat kuketahui bahwa bukan hanya satu makhluk dari sana, tetapi lebih.

"Cih... Bertarung melawan mereka sambil melindungi gadis ini bukanlah hal yang tepat" Aku berusaha memikirkan cara untuk melawan mereka, sedangkan gadis yang sedang pingsan ini berada di pangkuanku.

"Tidak mungkin aku menurunkan gadis ini disini. Dengan jumlah mereka yang sebanyak itu, mereka bisa saja mengelabuiku..." Yah lagipula aku belum tahu pasti tentang berapa jumlah mereka saat ini.

"Jika mereka tidak di musnahkan, maka akan ada banyak korban lagi setelah ini." Aku tidak mungkin lari dari sini dan membiarkan orang-orang tak bersalah lainnya menjadi korban dari perbuatan makhluk-makhluk itu.

 **"Grr... Anak buahku tadi hanya lengah hingga membuatnya terbunuh"** makhluk itu berucap dengan nada arogan. Cih! Aku harus berpikir dengan cepat.

"Are? Sepertinya kamu sedang kesulitan?" Aku terdiam memdengar suara itu, kemudian aku mengalihkan direksi pandanganku ke sampingku, dapat kulihat seorang gadis muda yang sepertinya baru saja selesai berbelanja dilihat dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

Aku mengenalinya! Dia adalah calon menantuku, Settyna.

 **"Hahaha! Datang lagi satu makanan!"** para makhluk aneh di sana tertawa. Mereka tidak tahu, siapa sebenarnya Settyna itu...

"Uh? Kalian tahu? Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan makhluk sejenis kalian. Mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Settyna memasang sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya. Yah, manis... Bahkan saking manisnya senyuman itu dapat membunuh makhluk-makhluk itu.

 **Tilekinisi**

"Inilah yang terjadi pada mereka..."

Tidak ada jeritan kesakitan, semua makhluk itu musnah menjadi layaknya debu yang mencemari udara. Sungguh kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika saja Settyna adalah musuhku. Dengan kekuatan seperti itu, dia bahkan dapat menghancurkan dunia dengan mudah.

"Hm... Ini hari pertamamu di kuoh, tapi kamu sudah terlibat dengan hal supernatural" Settyna berucap pelan, tapi masih dapat kudengar.

"Ayo pulang!" aku mengangguk, sepertinya aku sedikit beruntung. Karena aku tadinya tersesat, sepertinya aku harus menghafal jalan-jalan kota ini. Kemudian aku mulai mengikuti langkah Settyna.

"Oh ya! Biar aku yang membawa gadis itu, kamu bawa belanjaanku. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu membawa seorang gadis yang berpakaian 'kurang lengkap', nanti kau malah mengambil keperawanan" Entah mengapa, aku merasa tersinggung mendengar ucapan Settyna, tapi kemudian aku mengangguk.

Dan kami bertukar, Settyna menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya, walaupun ia terlihat kesulitan karena tubuhnya yang lebih kecil. Aku merasa jadi banci sekarang...

"Ayo kita pergi!" Settyna kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku, dengan tubuh agak sempoyongan karena menanggung beban yang cukup berat.

 **Minato P.O.V End**

 **Flashback End**

...Kira-kira begitulah ceritanya" Minato menutup ceritanya, orang-orang disekitarnya memasang ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda.

Settyna memejamkan mata dan memasang wajah polos sambil menutup telinga dengan tangan mungilnya...

Naruto memasang wajah berpikir...

Sedangkan gadis berambut coklat itu hanya memasang wajah bingung...

"Settyna, kamu tak mendengar ceritaku?" Minato bertanya pada gadis yang sedari tadi menutup telinganya.

"Uh? Kau tahu? Telingaku ini sangat sensitif, kau bercerita seperti dalang wayang, teriak-teriak gak jelas lagi." Settyna memasang wajah kesal dan tak lupa dengan 'Uh'-nya itu.

Hm..? Apakah Minato pernah bilang bahwa Settyna itu baik dan perhatian? Sepertinya itu tidak berlaku sekarang...

"Hm...? Baiklah, Tou-san urus perempuan itu sekarang. Aku sedang ada urusan..." ucap Naruto.

"Kamu ikut aku, Settyna." Naruto kemudian pergi sambil menarik Settyna yang masih memasang wajah kesalnya itu.

"U-uh?" Gadis itu gelagapan.

Sementara Minato terdiam dengan wajah tercengang, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah 'Apa Naruto memang begitu?', karena dari cerita Settyna yang pernah ia dengar, saat tinggal di kotanya dulu Naruto itu punya sifat yang dingin pada Settyna.

'Ya sudahlah...'

Tak ingin memikirkan itu begitu lama, karena pada dasarnya ia juga tidak tahu secara lengkap tentang kehidupan mereka berdua (NaruSetty). Minato kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut coklat yang telah ia selamatkan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto & Settyna Side**

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Naruto?" Settyna memasang wajah bingung pada Naruto. Ia memperhatikan daerah sekitar mereka, hingga pandangannya berhenti pada suatu objek di sana.

Sebuah pedang?

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa pedang itu ada di sana, tapi yang jelas aku bisa merasakan bahwa itu berasal dari dunia shinobi" Naruto berucap dengan pelan, karena ia tahu bahwa Settyna masih bisa mendengar ucapannya.

" **Kusanagi no Tsuguri** , salah satu pedang tertajam dan terkuat di dunia shinobi..." gadis bermata ungu itu menyampaikan opininya.

"Hu-uh? Aku penasaran bagaimana kamu bisa menemukan itu di sini?" lanjutnya.

Kemudian ia menghampiri pedang tersebut dan mencoba menggapainya, namun sebelum itu terjadi tiba-tiba aura gelap nan jahat meluap dari salah satu pedang tertajam didunia shinobi tersebut.

"Hm? Responkah?" Settyna nampak berpikir sejenak lalu kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari pedang itu.

"Aku ingin kamu mencobanya Naruto..." Settyna berucap sambil menghampiri Naruto kemudian ia memegang kedua tangan Naruto, di posisi seperti ini mungkin orang lain akan berpikir bahwa Naruto sedang melamar Settyna.

"Aku pinjamkan sedikit kekuatanku..." sebagian kecil kekuatan Settyna mengalir di tubuh Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengendalikan kekuatan pinjaman yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatan yang cukup besar dan gelap, kekuatan yang sudah pernah ia gunakan sebanyak tiga kali.

Tak cukup lama, ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri pedang Kusanagi itu lalu memegang dan mencabut pedang itu dari posisi awalnya yang menancap di tanah. Aura gelap menguar dari pedang tersebut, berbenturan dengan aura dari Naruto yang juga gelap.

Sedangkan Settyna yang berada di jarak yang cukup jauh dari Naruto hanya memperhatikan saat pemuda itu berusaha mengendalikan pedang tersebut.

"Sampai kapanpun, kegelapanku adalah mutlak" Ia bergumam pelan.

Di sisi lain, Naruto terlihat berjuang untuk menjinakkan pedang Kusanagi itu. Sebelum pada akhirnya, aura gelap yang di keluarkan oleh pedang itu mulai menghilang tanda bahwa Naruto sudah bisa mengontrol kekuatan pedang tersebut.

"Selamat! Kamu dapat senjata baru!" Settyna menghampirinya seraya mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat manis dimata Naruto.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu dan aku juga akan mencobanya disini" Naruto berucap sambil tersenyum menyeringai lalu mereka berdua langsung melompat menjauh saat tiba-tiba serangan berbasis sihir mendekati mereka.

Boom!

Kawah tercipta di tempat awal Naruto dan Settyna berdiri. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah langit dan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan sayap mekanik berwarna putih-biru di punggungnya.

"Jadi kau orang yang pernah mengalahkan Azazel?" pemuda berambut perak itu berucap dengan nada yang terdengar cukup arogan.

"Huh? bukankah kau murid dari gubernur mesum itu?" Naruto membentuk kuda-kuda, dengan pedang Kusanagi di tangannya.

Dulunya Naruto bukanlah shinobi yang ahli dalam kenjutsu, tapi berkat Settyna yang pintar dalam segal bidang termasuk seni bela diri pedang, ia pun mulai mempelajari seni itu dalam bimbingan Settyna dan tak lupa ia juga berlatih dalam Ninjutsu serta Taijutsu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Vali, hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa" tidak dengan berbagai gaya seperti pertapa dari gunung entah apalah itu, pemuda yang mengaku bernama Vali tersebut hanya memperkenalkan diri sambil melayang di langit dengan nada arogannya yang membuat Naruto muak mendengarnya.

"Huh? Apa tujuanmu menyerang kami?" Naruto menanyakan itu dengan nada yang terdengar bosan, dia sebenarnya ingin cepat bertarung daripada bertanya-tanya seperti ini.

"Tentu saja..." Lingkaran sihir berlambang khas mitologi Norse muncul di hadapan Vali dan memuntahkan laser besar berwarna putih.

" **Doton: Doryuuheki** " Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia membentuk segel tangan lalu menghentakkan tangannya ketanah hingga membuat tanah tersebut terangkat dan menjadi dinding pelindung bagi Naruto.

Tak di sangka, ternyata Naruto dapat menggunakan kelima elemen dasar di dunia shinobi. Oleh karena itu, di sela pekerjaannya dalam waktu lima tahun ia berusaha menyempurnakan kelima elemen tersebut. Walaupun disamping itu, elemn utamanya tetaplah elemen angin, keempat elemen lainnya hanyalah elemen sampingan.

Boom!

Asap yang cukup tebal muncul saat laser putih itu menghantam dinding buatan Naruto, tidak di ketahui apakah Naruto berhasil selamat dari serangan tersebut. Tapi, Vali yakin bahwa Naruto tidak akan mudah untuk di kalahkan.

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa**!" Angin berhembus kencang menyisir semua asap tebal di daerah itu.

Setelah asap mulai menghilang, terlihat Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak dengan Kusanagi di tangannya, tak lupa aura gelap juga tampak mengelilinginya.

"Aku akan mencoba pedang ini" Sedetik setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang.

" Dimana dia?!" Vali berwaspada pada sekitarnya.

Naruto muncul di belakang Vali dan menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah punggung Vali.

TANG!

'Cih, sayapnya cukup keras' Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul kembali di depan Vali dengan pedang mencoba menusuk ke arah Vali.

Vali sedikit kaget tapi kemudian ia mendorong dirinya ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan Naruto.

'Dia adalah petarung jarak dekat dengan pedang, sepertinya aku akan menggunakan sihir yang telah kupelajari' Vali kemudian terbang menjauh dari Naruto.

'Aku sebenarnya bisa membagi kekuatannya' pikir Vali.

'tapi aku harus menyentuhnya terlebih dahulu untuk bisa membagi kekuatannya' Vali mulai memikirkan cara untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Hm...Bagaimana kalau begini" Vali bergerak dengan cepat lalu meliuk-liuk di udara. Sementara Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat itu.

'Dia sepertinya berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku agar bisa menyerangku dari jarak dekat' Naruto memejamkan matanya dan corak berwarna jingga muncul di sekitar matanya.

'Dari yang pernah Azazel katakan, **Divine Dividing** adalah sacred gear yang bisa membagi kekuatan lawannya'

'Alam yang tak terbatas cocok untuk melawannya saat ini'

'Tapi jika tidak bisa, akan aku pakai kekuatan yang di pinjamkan Settyna'

Naruto membuka matanya dan menangkap kepalan tangan yang mengarah kewajahnya, walaupun tubuhnya tetap terseret kebelakang.

'pukulan kuat, bahkan ketika aku menggunakan senjutsu untuk menangkisnya, aku malah tetap terseret'

Naruto kemudian menarik kepalan Vali, menampar wajah Vali lalu menendangnya dengan kaki berlapis senjutsu hingga Vali terlempar cukup jauh.

"Senjutsu heh? Tak kusangka kau memilikinya" Vali berusaha berdiri sambil mengelap bibirnya yang berdarah karena terkena tamparan Naruto.

"Kau adalah lawan yang kuat, oleh karena itu aku harus bersungguh-sungguh" Vali menyeringai.

 **[Divide]**

"Ugh!" Naruto tertunduk saat merasakan bahwa setengah kekuatannya menghilang. Senjutsunya mulai menghilang.

'Cih! Tidak seperti dulu, sekarang aku hanya bisa mempertahankan senjutsuku sebentar saja' Naruto mendecih dalam pikirannya.

'Terpaksa...'

Duar!

Kekuatan gelap dan besar membuat tanah di sekitar pijakan Naruto retak, atmosfir menjadi berat. Bahkan Vali tertunduk saat merasakan kekuatan itu.

'K-kekuatan macam apa ini?!' pikir Vali.

 **"Vanishing Dragon..."** Vali menjeda ucapannya.

 **"Balance break..."** Aura besar meledak dari Vali, beberapa detik kemudian ia telah terselimuti oleh Armor putih.

"Sekarang aku akan melawanmu dengan serius!" Vali melesat dengan cepat mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu juga melesat cepat bersama pedangnya kearah Vali. Mereka saling beradu pukul dan sabetan pedang.

 **[Divide]**

"Argh!" bukan Naruto, tapi Valilah yang mengerang kesakitan.

'E-energi apa ini?!' Vali berpikir.

 **[Kekuatan ini seolah-olah menjadi racun bagi tumbuhmu, selain itu kekuatan ini sangatlah gelap. Untungnya aku sempat mengeluarkan kembali kekuatan itu dari tumbuhmu]** Sayap di belakang Vali berkedip.

"Kekuatan macam apa itu?" disela pertarungannya dengan Naruto, ia berkomunikasi dengan jiwa yang mendiami Sacred Gearnya.

 **[Entahlah, yang pasti kau tidak boleh membagi kekuatan itu lagi]** Vali mendecih mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus melawannya dengan fisik" Vali kembali melesat.

Mereka berdua terus beradu kekuatan, hingga di saat terakhir...

Naruto memusatkan energi pada pada pedangnya lalu menghantamkannya pada armor Vali hingga membuat armor pemuda bersurai perak itu hancur, lalu Naruto kembali memusatkan energi pada kakinya dan menendang Vali hingga membuat Vali melesat cepat kebawah dan menghantam tanah dengan keras.

"Sekarang kau sudah kalah..." Naruto berdiri disamping Vali yang masih terbaring di tanah.

" **Belum**..." suara seorang perempuan terdengar dari belakang Naruto. Naruto kaget, tapi sebelum berbalik tiba-tiba dia sudah terlempar kedepan dengan cepat.

Bruk!

"Uh!" Naruto terdiam mendengar lenguhan itu, Naruto membuka matanya dan ia di kagetkan dengan Settyna yang berada di bawahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Settyna!" Naruto langsung berdiri dari posisi tersebut.

"Aku hanya jadi bantalan jatuhmu..." Settyna berkata dengan wajah polos.

"Huh..." Naruto mendengus, lalu kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap seorang gadis loli yang berada di dekat Vali yang sedang duduk membungkuk.

"Dia Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis" ucap Settyna.

Ophis yang mulai berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kau kuat..." ucap Ophis saat ia sampai beberapa meter didepan mereka berdua.

"Bergabunglah denganku" ucapan terakhir Ophis membuat Settyna dan Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Uh? bergabung? aneh sekali! kamu tiba-tiba datang lalu menyerang Naruto- _kun_! dan sekarang kau malah mengajaknya bergabung denganmu! yang benar saja..." Settyna berkata dengan nada kasar, bahkan sampai tak sadar bahwa ia telah menambahkan '-kun' di belakang nama Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya diam melongo mendengarnya.

'Apa-apaan dengan embel-embel itu!' pikir Naruto.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu!" Ophis membalas ucapan Settyna tak kalah kasar.

"Aku mewakili ucapan Naruto-kun, cebol!" Settyna berucap sengit.

"C-cebol?" Ophis tetap memasang ekspresi kosong, tetapi berbeda dengan aura hitam yang menguar dengan intensitas besar dari tubuhnya, hingga membuat Vali dan Naruto sesak nafas di buatnya.

"Heh? kenapa? mencoba menginstimidasiku? aku juga bisa!" setelah ucapannya itu, Aura gelap besar menguar dari tubuh Settyna bahkan sampai membuat tanah di sekitarnya terangkat keatas langit, Angin ribut berhembus dengan kencang karena aura Settyna.

Ophis cukup terkejut dengan itu, tapi kemudian ia meningkatan auranya untuk menyeimbangkan aura yang dikeluarkan Settyna.

" **Tunduklah pada akhir**..." Settyna bergumam pelan.

Dari pandangan Ophis, tiba-tiba langit menjadi merah. Tanah sekitarnya berubah menjadi kering. Naruto, Settyna dan Vali menghilang entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba terjadi retakan pada langit, hingga retakan itu semakin besar dan menjadi lubang dimensi berdiameter sangat besar. Makhluk kolosal berwujud mengerikan keluar dari lubang dimensi itu, sosok makhluk akhir itu merendah dan menghadap Ophis tepat di depan moncongnya.

Entah mengapa, Ophis sekarang malah merasa takut. Mulut dari makhluk kolosal itu terbuka dan kemudian ia mengaum dengan kencang di depan Ophis, membuat gadis loli itu terduduk dan pingsan karenanya.

Sementara itu...

Bruk!

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Naruto saat tiba-tiba Ophis jatuh pingsan, padahal sebelumnya ia sedang beradu aura dengan Settyna.

"Ia terkena ilusi mutlakku" ungkap Settyna. Sementara itu, Vali yang mendengarnya kaget, Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang sedang bersama Naruto itu mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu, bahkan dapat mengalahkan Ophis hanya dengan sebuah ilusi.

'Siapa sebenarnya dia?' Vali bertanya-tanya di dalam pikirannya.

"Bawa dia, aku ingin pulang" ucap Settyna lalu ia memegang tangan Naruto dan menghilang ditelan cahaya terang.

Vali membuka matanya yang tertutup karena terangnya cahaya tadi, kemudian ia menghampiri Ophis yang sedang pingsan dan mengangkatnya.

"Perempuan itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

sangat terlampau kuat..."

 **TBC**

 **Hello, my friend! bertemu lagi dengan Author baka satu ini, mungkin ada banyak keluhan contohnya karena keterlambatan update. Tapi yah, setidaknya saya tetap melanjutkan fic ini walaupun lama.**

 **Ada beberapa faktor penghambat bagi saya hingga membuat saya tidak bisa update cepat. yah salah satunya spesifikasi handphone yang tidak mendukung.**

 **Jujur saja dengan hp android yang punya spesifikasi rendah, sangat sulit untuk menulis di aplikasi word. Apalagi bila hp itu punya internal penyimpanan aplikasi yang dikit seperti hp saya ini.**

 **Selain itu juga karena kurangnya waktu luang.**

 **Sebenarnya saya ini masih anak Sekolahan, jadi wajar aja kalau waktu luang saya kurang. Yah itu dikarenakan PR dan Tugas yang menumpuk.**

 **Tapi, jika saya sudah punya hp baru ataupun laptop, saya janji bahwa saya akan update cepat!**

 **Itu adalah janji yang harus saya tepati.**

 **Loh? kok malah curhat? oke-oke! sebelumnya saya akan mencoba beberapa review dari chapter yang menurutku perlu untuk di jawab!**

 **Review:**

 **Fahzi Luchifer chapter 4**

jadi, sudah ada yang suka ke Settyna.?

lanjut next chap...

pair naruto settyna aja. kan settyna dan naruto akan jadi teman sampai akhir dunia..

 **Jawab:**

Memang benar sih... jadi Settyna memang yang paling cocok yah untuk jadi pairingnya Naruto? baiklah...

 **The Dark King Rises chapter 5**

Kalau bisa updatenya dipercepat yah...

Dan menurut saya pairnya naruto mendingan sama settyna saja yah entah bagaimana emm... Cocok gitu...

Dan penampilan settyna mendingan seperti naori uchiha di anime naruto tapi rambut ungu nya naori diganti dengan hitam gitu...

Sekian saran dari saya...

Jaa...

 **Jawab:**

Naori Uchiha? sebenarnya yang ada dibayangan saya tidak seperti itu, tapi jika memang anda ingin membayangkannya seperti itu juga gak apa-apa, soalnya sangat sulit untuk kalian membayangkan seperti yang ada pada pikiran saya. Dan tak lupa matanya ungu yah!

 **adyp492 chapter 5**

kesan pertama saya untuk fanfic ini...Bagus! (niruuu naruto nihhhh!?)

fanfic bagusssss..

ekhemm..lupakan

eeeerrr...menurut saya ucapan settyna?..(bener gk nulis) di chap 2 itu gk secara langsung mengajak naru yahh...ekhem menjadi pasangan?..ekhem..

itu saja sihh..inti nya saya setuju jika settyna dan naru jadi pair...minato?..jadi ayah mertua yg merhatiin anak ama mantu?..khekhe

izin fav fol

 **Jawab:**

Yah, secara tidak langsung memang begitu... Secara Narutokan sudah membangunkannya pada waktu yang tidak tepat, jadi daripada sendirian Settyna memilih Naruto untuk menemani (secara tidak langsung Naruto juga gak bisa mati)

 **ramexo chapter 6**

Apakah nanti naruto pairnya settyna saja,atau miniharem atau mungkin multiharem?

 **Jawab:**

Sepertinya pairnya hanya Settyna aja. Karena seperti yang dicantumkan dalam chapter ini, Mereka tidak akan selamanya berada dimensi ini (DxD), jika pun ada selain Settyna itu berarti hanya sebagai selingan atau karakter pembantu saja.

Hanya itu yang bisa saya jawab.

Kritik,saran, entah yang pedas ataupun manis masih dibutuhkan demi kelanjutan fic ini.

Bye!

Chorochoronou...

WUSSHH!


	8. Chapter 8

The Highest Entity...

Eksistensi kuat perlambangan alam semesta...

Tiada yang bisa disejajarkan dengan mereka...

Tiada yang dapat mencapai mereka...

Tiada yang bisa mendapat gelar mereka...

Karena mereka mutlak...

Dan...

Mereka...

Eksistensi tak terduga...

 **The Unexpected**

 **Discleaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pairing: Naruto x OC (Settyna)**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Strong!Naruto, SuperGodlike!OC, EYD hancur.**

 **Summary: Kegagalan membuat suatu titik kegelapan dalam dirinya bangkit. Namun, walaupun hanya setitik tetapi apa jadinya jika kegelapan tersebut malah berhasil membangkitkan sang Akhir?**

 **Chapter 7**

Brak!

Suara keras terdengar di salah satu kelas Kuoh Academy. Pelakunya tak lain adalah seorang guru pria berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba datang dengan cara yang cukup sopan, yah sopan... yaitu menendang pintu kelas.

"Duduk ketempat masing-masing!'

Seluruh murid di kelas itu langsung diam, beberapa murid yang tadinya bercakap-cakap dengan temannya langsung duduk dengan diam karena guru pirang tersebut.

"Ehem, ingat peraturan saat di jam pelajaranku! Jangan makan di dalam kelas!" Seorang murid di pojok kelas langsung tersedak mendengarnya, bukti bahwa ia sedang memakan sesuatu.

"Kau dilarang istirahat hari ini!" Kedua mata murid itu membola saat mendengar ucapan guru pirang itu.

"T-tapi sensei..."

"Itu hukuman! Jika kau ketahuan istirahat atau membeli sesuatu kekantin, kau akan mendapat hadiah spesial dariku..." murid itu bergetar ketakutan saat mendengar 'Hadiah spesial' dari guru paling menakutkan di sekolah itu.

"Jika kalian melihatnya kekantin saat jam istirahat nanti, lapor padaku! Atau kalian semua juga akan mendapatkan hadiah spesial dariku"

"Ha'i" para murid menjawab dengan suara agak pelan.

"Baiklah, sebelum memulai pelajaran. Aku ada sedikit berita..." guru itu atau lebih tepatnya Naruto menggantung ucapannya.

"Kalian hari ini kedatangan teman baru..." Naruto sedikit merapikan pakaiannya.

"Silahkan masuk..." setelah ucapan itu, seorang perempuan berambut coklat masuk kedalam kelas tersebut.

"Perkenalkan dirimu..." perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sento Isuzu. Murid pindahan dari kota Tokyo, salam kenal!" Para lelaki menatap gadis bernama Sento itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Dima-..."

"Tidak ada pertanyaan!" Ucapan salah satu murid terpotong oleh pernyataan Naruto.

"Isuzu-san, kamu duduk di belakang hyodou. Hyodou, angkat tanganmu!" Orang yang di maksud mengangkat tangannya.

"Sekarang kita mulai pelajaran!" Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka harus terpaksa belajar bersama guru paling mengerikan di Kuoh Academy.

 **Skip**

Naruto duduk santai dikantornya. Menjadi guru di sekolah kaya memang sangat enak, bahkan ia punya kantor pribadinya sendiri.

"Huah! Jika saja ada Settyna disini..." Naruto bersender di kursinya sambil memejamkan matanya, membayangkan wajah gadis yang telah menarik hatinya itu.

Tok tok tok

Naruto membuka matanya saat mendengar suaru ketukan di pintu kantornya.

"Masuk..."

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang cukup ia kenali.

"Huh? Sento? Ada apa?" Beberapa saat setelah gadis itu duduk, Naruto langsung menanyakan hal itu.

"Huh... Settyna-Neesan memintamu cepat pulang hari ini." Gadis bernama Sento menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Dan sedikit aneh saat gadis berperawakan dewasa seperti Sento memanggil Settyna yang cenderung memiliki wajah anak-anak/babyface itu dengan sebutan Nee-san(Kakak).

Yah, sebenarnya Settyna tidak mempersalahkan panggilan Sento padanya. Lagipula, Settyna mengaku bahwa umurnya satu tahun lebih muda dari Naruto. Pada saat ini atau sekarang, umur Naruto adalah 21 tahun itu berarti umur Settyna adalah 20 tahun sedangkan umur Sento barulah 17 tahun, wajar saja jika Sento memanggil Settyna dengan sebutan Nee-san.

Dan soal umur, walaupun aslinya Settyna sudah berumur milyaran tahun. Entah berapa, Settyna tidak pernah mau mengungkapkan umur aslinya.

"Uh? Aku tidak ingin terlihat tua."

Kira-kira itulah alasan Settyna setiap kali Naruto bertanya tentang umur padanya, padahal Naruto tahu alasan Settyna sebenarnya...

Oke! Lupakan tentang umur, mari kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan yang sebenarnya.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi datar dan sedikit terlihat penasaran.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti itu penting dan juga Nee-san mengancam tidak akan membelikan Nii-san ramen lagi jika Nii-san datang terlambat" Sento mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli, sementara Naruto langsung pucat saat mendengarnya.

'Tidak ada ramen... lagi?'

Sento tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat lucu. Keluarga Naruto itu unik, mulai dari Settyna, gadis tenang dan kalem tapi terkadang juga bersifat kekanakan yang polos, lalu Minato, si Pria jenius tapi dia punya sifat yang sedikit aneh, dan Naruto yang punya sifat dingin tapi entah mengapa sangat suka menggoda Settyna.

"Baiklah! Aku akan meminta izin kepada kepala sekolah dan kamu juga segeralah kembali kekelas!" Sento mengangguk lalu kemudian beranjak pergi keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

"Jikapun tidak ramen lagi, maka kamupun cukup jadi makanan favoritku, Settyna..." setelah perginya Sento, Naruto bergumam sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Khekhekhe..."

.

.

.

 **Skip**

.

.

.

Settyna memandang televisi dengan wajah serius. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketertarikan pada acara berita di televisi tersebut.

"Uh? Zaman sekarang memang gila, mereka bahkan tidak peduli kapan akhir zaman tiba..." Settyna memasang wajah berpikir.

"Apa aku harus menunjukkan tanda-tanda?" Settyna melipat satu lengannya di dada dan satunya lagi menyentuh dagunya.

"Uuhh!" Settyna mengerang kecil.

Mata ungunya tak lepas dari televisi di depannya, dengan tubuh yang bersender di sofa ruang keluarga rumahnya itu.

Dia sedang sendirian di rumah ini, Minato sedang pergi mencari pekerjaan karena dia bilang tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan Naruto dan Settyna, sedangkan Naruto sendiri sedang bekerja di Kuoh Academy dan Gadis berambut coklat(Sento) yang numpang di rumah ini juga sedang bersekolah di tempat Naruto bekerja.

Walaupun Settyna sudah menyampaikan pesan ke Naruto melalui Sento agar segera pulang serta sedikit memberi ancaman, ada hal penting yang harus dengan cepat ia katakan pada Naruto.

"Naruto lama yah?" Settyna bergumam kecil.

Settyna berdiri, lalu melangkah pelan menuju pintu. Sesampainya disana, ia mulai membukanya dengan perlahan...

Buak!

"Itte!" Settyna mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap seseorang yang berada didepan pintu itu.

"Kamu harus hilangkan kebiasaanmu itu Settyna." Seseorang yang berada di depan pintu itu mengusap hidungnya.

"Uhh... Maaf Naruto" Settyna mengucapkan itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Maaf? Kamu ingin membuat hidungku pesek?" Naruto menatap Settyna dengan sorot mata tajam, bahkan jarak antara wajah mereka sangatlah dekat.

"Uhm? Aku bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula" Settyna mengucapkan itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos. Naruto terdiam, ia benar-benar merasa gemas.

"Settyna, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu atau aku akan memakanmu..." sambil memasang wajah menyeramkan, Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Settyna.

"Uh? B-baiklah" semburat merah muncul di pipi Settyna.

"Hahh, jadi apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan Settyna" setelah merasa cukup berdebat dengan Settyna, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Juga tujuan awal Naruto pulang lebih cepat.

Settyna memasang wajah serius. Sisi polosnya telah menghilang, berganti menjadi sisi dewasa yang jarang ia tampilkan.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk..." Settyna melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah, diikuti oleh Naruto dari belakang.

Kemudian Settyna duduk disofa ruang tamu, menghadap Naruto yang berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Setelah insiden melawan Hakuryuuko dan Ophis kemarin, para makhluk supernatural mulai mengetahui eksistensi kita." Settyna memulai pembicaraan.

Naruto terdiam, ia memasang wajah berpikir "Kalau begitu, hidup kita tidak akan tenang lagi..." Ia memijit keningnya.

"Kupikir kita akan hidup damai setelah perang dimasa lalu, tapi sekarang..." Naruto menggantung ucapannya.

"Mau tidak mau kita akan terlibat lagi kedalam dunia supernatural." Settyna melanjutkan ucapan Naruto, ia menutup kedua matanya dan mendengus pelan.

"Mempunyai kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh yang lainnya adalah sebuah masalah" Settyna membuka matanya lalu menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, kita pasti akan terus terlibat dalam dunia mereka" lanjut gadis bermanik ungu itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi pasrah.

"Kau benar..." Ia diam sebentar.

"Padahal tujuanku hanyalah menjadi penonton dari Yang telah ditakdirkan, aku tidak pernah ingin terlibat dalam takdirnya" ia menyenderkan diri pada sofa empuk dibelakangnya.

'Aku ingin berbaring di paha Settyna' entah mengapa ia malah berpikir tidak jelas disaat ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi..." ucap Settyna sambil memandang lurus ke bola mata biru Naruto.

"Naruto..." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan..." Settyna berdiri dan mendekati Naruto.

"Sini..." ucapan itu membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya tapi kemudian ia mendekati Settyna yang sedang duduk dilantai.

Naruto membaringkan kepalanya dipaha Settyna dan menikmati elusan dirambutnya.

"Settyna, apakah kita akan selalu bersama?" Naruto menatap wajah Settyna yang ada diatasnya.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang bahwa kamu akan menemaniku hingga akhir terjadi?" Settyna berucap sambil tersenyum, Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, ia merasa wajahnya memanas.

Naruto tiba-tiba duduk dan itu membuat Settyna sedikit kaget. Naruto menghadap Settyna, ia menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Settyna.

"Settyna, kurasa ini terlalu cepat tapi aku akan mengatakan ini padamu..." Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sedangkan Settyna hanya diam sambil menunggu ucapan Naruto berikutnya.

"A-aku menyukaimu, tidak! T-tapi aku mencintaimu! J-jadi, apakah kamu mau menjadi kekasihku?" Naruto menjadi gagap. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan mengatakan hal itu sekarang tetapi ia merasa yakin ketika ia mendengar ucapan Settyna.

Sedangkan Settyna yang mendengar secara jelas apa yang diucapkan Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, memancing kebingungan dari pria dihadapannya.

"Kurasa lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat Naruto-kun..." Naruto terdiam, embel-embel itu... berarti...

"Aku akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu..." Settyna berkata dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

Wajah Naruto berseri-seri, Settyna menerimanya! Bahkan bukan hanya jadi kekasih, tapi Settyna bersedia menjadi istrinya!

Sedangkan Settyna yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto hanya tersenyum, mata ungunya menatap Naruto dengan teduh. Semburat merah dipipinya menambah kemanisan dari Settyna.

Prok Prok Prok

"Masa muda yang indah..." Naruto dan Settyna mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah datangnya suara itu.

"Ups! Sepertinya aku mengganggu yah?" Seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut pirang berucap sambil memasang wajah yang seolah merasa bersalah.

"Yah! Mengganggu sekali!" Settyna berdiri, sebuah pedang panjang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya.

"E-eh nanti dulu!"

Slash...

Minato meneguk ludahnya saat pedang panjang itu membelah udara tepat disamping wajahnya.

"Huh... untungnya aku harus bersikap sopan pada mertua" Settyna berdiri sambil melipat kedua lengannya didadanya, pedangnya sudah menghilang.

'Sopan apanya...' pikir Minato.

Naruto yang menonton itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Indahnya...'

 **Other Side**

Ditempat lain, disebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam menatap kedepannya dengan pandangan kosong, pikirannya melayang mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi dihari sebelumnya.

"The Highest Entity..." ia bergumam kecil.

Dibelakangnya, sekelompok orang berdiri dengan wajah yang terlihat penasaran. Mereka penasaran tentang apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis dihadapan mereka.

"The Highest Entity? Apa itu?" Seorang pemuda berambut perak bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Mereka, makhluk yang berada diluar pemahaman" si gadis berbalik untuk menatap sekelompok orang dibelakangnya.

"Vali, untuk saat ini jauhi gadis itu" lanjut si gadis.

Sementara orang yang dimaksud mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan yang diucapkan gadis dihadapannya.

"Gadis itu? Kenapa?" Dengan wajah bingung yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Ia bukan makhluk sembarangan..." si gadis menutup matanya.

"Dia salah satu dari The Highest Entity, eksistensi yang bahkan aku dan Great Red tidak dapat mencapainya" Vali terdiam mendengarnya, itu berarti gadis itu sangatlah kuat.

"Tapi, bukankah kamu bisa mengalahkan Great Red dengan mudah jika berhasil mengajaknya ikut bergabung dengan kita?" Benar! Apa yang dikatakan Vali memang benar, dengan adanya makhluk yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan Ophis dengan mudah, mereka akan lebih mudah mencapai tujuan mereka.

"Ya, kamu benar..." si gadis perwujudan dari Infinite Dragon itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, itu jika ia mau..." ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"The Highest Entity bisa menguasai alam semesta dengan mudah jika mereka mau, tapi mereka mempunyai sifat yang tidak peduli kesekitar mereka. Yang mereka lakukan hanya menonton atau juga berenang mengelilingi alam semesta." Jelas Ophis.

Baru Vali ketahui sekarang, bahwa ada makhluk sekuat itu tapi yang mereka lakukan hanya hal-hal yang menurut Vali membosankan.

"Mereka tidak pernah bosan Vali..." ucap Ophis seolah dia mengetahui pikiran Vali.

"Kau pikir apa yang dilakukan Great Red selain berenang di celah dimensi?" Ophis bertanya.

'Great Red berenang dicelah dimensi demi menjaga keseimbangan dunia ini dan... nanti dulu? Berarti...'

"Mereka menjaga keseimbangan alam semesta?" Vali mengungkapkan opininya.

Ophis mengangguk "itulah mengapa alam semesta tidak runtuh setelah Tuhan dinyatakan mati" ungkapnya.

"Dulu sekali, The Highest Entity pernah berseteru, mereka bertempur dan membuat alam semesta dilanda bencana besar..."

"Tapi Tuhan berhasil menghentikan mereka bersama tangan kanannya, The Highest Entity terkuat..."

"Setelah itu, ia memberikan hampir seluruh kekuatan dan kekuasaannya pada The Highest Entity terkuat..."

"Itu juga menjadi alasan mengapa Tuhan menjadi lemah dan bisa dikalahkan saat Great War ratusan tahun yang lalu..."

"Apa kalian mengerti?" Ophis menutup ceritanya, sekelompok orang dibelakangnya mengangguk.

Ophis kembali berbalik dan memandang kedepan dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Apakah akan terjadi kembali?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Lanjut...

.

.

.

Dua orang dewasa terlihat sedang duduk disalah satu kursi taman kota kuah, dua orang tersebut adalah Naruto dan Settyna. Setelah beberapa hal tadi Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajak Settyna untuk jalan-jalan, yah kencan maksudnya.

Dan disinilah mereka duduk, ditaman kota kuoh yang juga merupakan tempat yang pertama kali mereka kunjungi saat baru tiba dikota ini.

Settyna mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, pandangannya lurus kedepan seolah-olah dia sedang berpikir keras. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Settyna yang menurutnya sedikit aneh sekarang.

Orang melamun kok dipandangin?

Settyna dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, ia tahu kalau Naruto sedang memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kamu lihat Naru?" Settyna bertanya dengan bingung, wajah polos khasnya ia tunjukkan pada Naruto.

"Ah! Aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang kamu pikirkan" Naruto menatap tepat dimata Settyna.

"Uh? Aku akan memberitahukan itu nanti, yang penting sekarang..." Settyna menggantung ucapannya, ia terlihat waspada.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu yah?"

Suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua...

Mereka berdua atau lebih khususnya Settyna membelalakan matanya...

"K-kau?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Helo my friend, entah masih adakah yang membaca cerita ini? Saya harap masih ada...**

 **Maaf karena saya lama update, lagi UTS bro and sis...**

 **Dan sebenarnya saya punya banyak ide tapi saya bingung bagaimana cara menuangkan ide itu kedalam cerita ini...**

 **Dan kenapa Naruto dan Settyna cepat banget jadiannya? Tenang! Itu demi kelanjutan cerita ini...**

 **Apakah ceritanya terkesan seperti drama karena lebih banyak membahas kehidupan Naruto dan Settyna? Saya janji, chapter depan udah masuk ke supernaturalnya.**

 **Ceritanya kependekan? Chapter depan saya panjangin tapi bakalan lama updatenya (paling lama dua minggu)**

 **Lalu untuk penampilan Settyna? Masih ada membahasnya, saya sudah memberi anda kebebasan untuk berimajinasi oke? Kalau mau author yang nentukannya, tolong carikan wajahnya yang imut yah...**

 **Saya juga mau tanya, dari semua chapter dari cerita ini yang mana yang paling panjang dan yang mana yanh paling pendek? Tolong jawab yah...**

 **Dan karena saya bingung mau mengatakan apa lagi jadi saya pamit undur diri...**

 **Kritik dan saran entah itu pedas maupun manis masih dibutuhkan...**

 **Bye...**

 **POFT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Unexpected**

 **Discleaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pairing: Naruto x OC (Settyna)**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Strong!Naruto, SuperGodlike!OC, EYD hancur.**

 **Summary: Kegagalan membuat suatu titik kegelapan dalam dirinya bangkit. Namun, walaupun hanya setitik tetapi apa jadinya jika kegelapan tersebut malah berhasil membangkitkan sang Akhir?**

 **Chapter 9**

Settyna menatap tajam pada sosok didepannya, matanya memandang tidak suka pada sosok tersebut. Sosok tersebut tak lain adalah seorang perempuan cantik dan bertubuh seksi yang memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Apa keinginanmu!?" Settyna berucap dengan nada biacara yang cukup kasar.

"Aye... Aki-chan kok marah sih?" perempuan tersebut dengan pose yang bisa membuat pria mana saja mimisan, kecuali Naruto yang jauh lebih suka pada gadis polos seperti Settyna.

"Namaku Settyna!" tak rela dirinya dipanggil dengan nama yang tidak jelas. Aki sendiri berasal dari kata Akhir yang merupakan julukan kebesarannya sebagai The Highest Entity.

"Oh jadi kamu sudah punya nama sekarang yah? Hm... Settyna-chan?"

Settyna masih memasang tatapan tajamnya, Naruto yang merasa aura tidak mengenakan disekitarnya memutuskan untuk memeluk Settyna dari belakang dan itu sukses memunculkan semburat merah pada pipi Settyna, juga menghilangkan aura tidak mengenakan tadi.

"Aye... kamu sudah punya kekasih? Aku iri deh..." perempuan itu melangkah menuju Naruto dan Settyna dengan pelan, sesampainya dipertengahan jalan ia tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul didekat Naruto dan Settyna.

Melancarkan tendangan pada Naruto hingga membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh, Settyna tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena perbuatan Naruto hingga membuatnya tidak sadar dengan hal itu.

Perempuan itu memeluk Settyna, membuat si gadis kaget dan dengan sigap memberontak lalu menghantamkan lututnya tepat keperut perempuan itu, hingga membuat perempuan itu terlempar keudara.

"MESUM! LESBI! BANGSAT! ANJ*NG! B*BI!" tidak peduli dengan telinganya yang sensitif dengan suara keras, Settyna menyumpahi perempuan itu dengan segala sumpahan yang bisa ia katakan.

Sementara Naruto yang baru saja terbangun dari jatuhnya langsung sweatdrop mendengar sumpah serapah yang dengan mulusnya keluar dari mulut Settyna.

'Darimana dia belajar bicara kotor seperti itu?'

Jujur saja bagi Naruto, itu pertama kalinya ia mendengar Settyna mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Karena yang Naruto tahu, Settyna itu terlalu polos untuk berucap kata-kata kotor seperti itu.

"Settyna jahat banget sih..." perempuan aneh itu berlagak sedih, sementara Settyna sama sekali tidak memperdulikan itu, ia pergi menjauh dan mendekati Naruto.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Settyna dengan nada lembut.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja..." Naruto menatap serius pada perempuan aneh dihadapannya.

"Dia **The Sea Boss**..." Settyna menanggapi Naruto.

"...salah satu dari sebelas entitas tertinggi di alam semesta..." gadis manis itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...kupikir yang mengikuti kita selama ini adalah kakek tua yang selalu berambisi jadi yang terkuat itu..." pandangannya menajam.

"...tapi ternyata adalah yang lebih merepotkan dari itu..." ia menghela nafasnya, ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"...uhh! Aku ingin segera pulang!" Settyna tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Gendong aku..." Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya kemudian ia langsung mengangkat Settyna dengan gaya Bridal Style.

"Hua! Jangan begini, dipunggung aja!" Settyna nampak protes.

"Kamu pakai rok panjang Settyna-chan, sulit menggendongmu dipunggung" Settyna terdiam mendengarnya, ia pasrah sekarang.

Settyna memakai kaos putih polos dengan cardigan biru muda yang melapisi baju kaosnya dan ia juga memakai rok panjang berwarna hitam yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Penampilan sederhana, tapi membuatnya terlihat manis.

"H-hei! Bagaimana denganku!" sementara perempuan aneh yang sejak tadi merasa diabaikan langsung berteriak protes.

"Err... sebaiknya kamu ikut kami dulu" ucap Naruto, Settyna hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka dalam diam.

"Hm... Baiklah! Ayo!"

Merekapun meninggalkan tempat itu...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip**

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk!

"Itte... mengapa aku selalu terjatuh?"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaian biarawati terjatuh dengan posisi yang cukup 'fenomenal'. Tak jauh dari situ, seorang pemuda berambut coklat menatap kearah 'segitiga putih' gadis itu dengan pandangan tak senonoh.

Buak!

"Itukah reaksimu ketika melihat seorang gadis terjatuh, Hyoudo-kun?" Seorang pria yang cukup dewasa memukul kepala pemuda berambut coklat tadi dengan agak keras, hingga menimbulkan benjolan disana.

"M-maaf!" Pemuda berambut coklat yang dipanggil Hyoudo atau lebih lengkapnya adalah Hyoudo Issei, salah satu siswa di Kuoh Academy itu terlihat agak takut. Sedangkan pria berambut pirang itu adalah Naruto, guru terkiller di Kuoh Academy.

Naruto tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Issei dijalan saat ia ingin pergi bekerja di Kuoh Academy dan berhubung arah mereka sama, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Issei kesekolah.

Sebenarnya Issei tadinya berniat lari saat melihat Naruto mendekatinya, tapi saat Naruto bilang ingin jalan bersama ia pun membatalkan niatnya untuk lari. Lagipula Naruto sedang tak berada dalam sisi mengerikannya.

Kembali ke gadis tadi...

"Apa kamu tak apa-apa?" Issei mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri, si gadis menerima uluran itu.

"T-terimakasih" gadis itu berucap dengan nada yang malu-malu.

"Ah! Sama-sama" Issei tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terimakasih gadis itu. Naruto yang menonton sejak tadi hanya diam, lalu ia menoleh pada jam di tangannya.

"Sekolah masuk dua puluh menit lagi Issei" ucapan Naruto membuat Issei menoleh padanya.

"Aku duluan yah, masih ada urusan lain yang harus aku kerjakan" Issei mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi..." Naruto menjauhi Issei dan gadis biarawati itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk santai di kantornya dengan posisi yang kurang sopan. Yah! dengan kaki yang diangkat ke mejanya, itu jelas sangatlah tidak sopan dan terlebih lagi dia adalah guru disini.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kedua mata berwarna langit itu mendelik kearah pintu, penasaran dengan siapa yang mengetuk pintunya pada saat jam pelajaran masih berlanjut.

"Masuk..."

Memperbaiki posisi duduknya, Naruto lalu memberi perintah untuk orang yang berada dibalik pintunya untuk masuk.

Cklek!

Seorang pria tua dengan tubuh yang agak 'gendut' memasuki ruang Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam saat melihat siapa yang masuk keruangannya.

"K-kepala sekolah?" dengan suara yang agak tergagap Naruto mengucapkan jabatan dari pria tua dihadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-sensei" kepala sekolah memberi salam padanya.

"Selamat pagi..." Naruto membalas salam dari kepala sekolah.

"Jadi, untuk apa anda mendatangi kantor saya? Bukankah anda bisa memanggil saya kekantor anda?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar bingung, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil dua cangkir teh serta tak lupa dengan sebotol teh yang dibekalkan Settyna padanya.

"Hm, begini Naruto-sensei. Saya sebentar lagi pensiun dari jabatan saya dan saya membutuhkan seseorang untuk menggantikan saya..." entah mengapa, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh saat kepala sekolah mengucapkan hal itu.

"Lantas? Untuk apa anda mendatangi saya secara langsung untuk mengatakan hal itu?" Naruto masih bingung dengan perkataan kepala sekolah, ia merasa otaknya buntu disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Ehm! Saya ingin Naruto-sensei menjadi kepala sekolah berikutnya..." kepala sekolah berucap sambil menyesap teh yang dituangkan Naruto pada cangkirnya.

Naruto yang juga sedang meminum tehnya langsung tersedak saat mendengar ucapan kepala sekolah itu.

"K-kepala sekolah? T-tapi kenapa saya? Saya baru beberapa hari bekerja disini" Naruto merasa bahwa hal tersebut tidak masuk akal, dirinya baru saja menjadi guru beberapa hari disini tapi kenapa dia malah langsung dipromosikan menjadi kepala sekolah.

"Saya sudah menebak reaksi anda..." kepala sekolah tampak menggantung ucapannya.

"Saya sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan para guru dan saya merasa tidak ada yang pantas untuk menjadi kepala sekolah berikutnya kecuali anda..." dengan helaan nafas, kepala sekolah menjelaskan itu pada Naruto.

"Saya butuh alasan yang masuk akal" Naruto terlihat serius dengan ucapannya.

"Ada beberapa alasan untuk itu, salah satunya adalah anda adalah guru yang paling bertanggung jawab disini..." kepala sekolah menghela nafas kecil.

"...beberapa kelas terkenal dengan kenakalan para muridnya dan anda mampu untuk mendisiplinkan para murid tersebut tanpa mengeluh seperti guru lainnya..." lanjutnya.

"...walaupun anda agak kasar pada para murid tapi anda tak pernah sampai membuat murid sampai merasa teraniaya..."

"...para murid memang takut pada anda, namun para guru menyegani anda dalam bekerja..."

"...seperti yang saya katakan tadi, anda tidak pernah menuntut maupun mengeluh dalam pekerjaan anda, anda punya cara anda sendiri untuk membuat para murid menjadi disiplin" Naruto terdiam, ia memejamkan matanya. Jujur saja, yang kepala sekolah katakan itu memanglah benar.

Naruto punya banyak pengalaman semasa ia masih di dunia shinobi dulu, ia yang sudah pernah merasakan pahit manisnya kehidupan tentu mengerti dengan arti kepercayaan.

Dulu memang ia adalah orang yang na'if, terlalu polos hingga membuatnya berpikir bahwa semua hal dapat dicapai dengan perjuangan. Itulah yang ia lakukan, terus berjuang hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan.

Namun buktinya, perjuangan bukanlah satu-satunya cara untuk mencapai sebuah pengakuan. Pengakuan juga bisa didapat dengan adanya kepercayaan orang lain pada kita.

Dulu ia berusaha keras untuk menjadi hokage, tapi ia gagal untuk mencapai impiannya itu. Sekarang, hanya dengan kepercayaan ia bisa mendapat sebuah jabatan yang tinggi.

'Kepercayaan tidak hanya diukur dengan seberapa lama orang mengenal kita, tetapi kepercayan bisa didapat dengan cara kita bertingkah serta tanggung jawab yang bisa kita emban'

Prinsip baru bagi Naruto, walaupun terdengar sedikit aneh tetapi Naruto yakin bahwa itu akan membawa pada jalan yang baik.

"Aku..."

Kepala sekolah menatapnya dengan serius, menunggu keputusan Naruto selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Settyna terlihat asik memasak sesuatu di dapur, senandung kecil yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya menjadi teman tersendiri baginya dalam memasak.

Sementara itu, disisi lain tampak perempuan aneh yang sedang membaca buku tentang resep masakan dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung.

"Aku jadi bingung dengan kata-kata yang ada dibuku ini..." perempuan itu mengungkapkan kebingungannya.

Settyna mematikan kompor lalu berbalik menghadap perempuan aneh yang sedang menatap buku dengan bingung, didepannya terdapat sebuah meja dengan peralatan dapur yang tersusun rapi diatasnya.

"Hmm..? Kamu hanya perlu memahaminya saja, tak perlu mempraktekkan semua yang ada dibuku itu. Karena terkadang resep yang tertulis disana tidak sesuai dengan seleramu" Settyna menanggapi kebingungan perempuan itu. Perempuan itu mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Pertama kali memasak, aku mencoba semua cara yang ada dibuku itu. Tapi setelah kucoba rasanya seperti kurang memuaskan, kemudian aku mencoba untuk memasak dengan variasiku sendiri dan ternyata hasilnya sangat memuaskan" Settyna terlihat semangat dalam menjelaskan itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bisakah Settyna-chan mengajariku?" tampang perempuan memelas.

"Baiklah!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Grrr...**

 **"Jangan menghalangi jalanku!"** sosok makhluk dengan wujud yang mengerikan tampak berhadapan dengan sosok naga merah raksasa.

 **"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lewat?"** Naga merah raksasa itu membalas sengit ucapan makhluk dihadapannya.

 **"Grr... kalau begitu"** sosok makhluk mengerikan itu membuka mulutnya, disana mulai terbentuk sebuah bola berwarna hitam dengan beberapa cincin yang berputar mengelilinginya.

Naga merah itu tampak waspada dengan serangan makhluk mengerikan didepannya, lingkaran sihir merah berlapis tiga muncul untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan tersebut.

 **"Pelindung macam itu tidak akan bisa melindungimu!"**

 **Kenótita!**

Serangan itu terbentuk seperti laser dan menghantam pelindung yang melindungi naga merah tersebut.

Crash!

Naga merah tersebut terbelalak saat kedua lapis pelindungnya pecah dan menyisakan satu pelindung, ia menambah kekuatannya pada pelindung terakhirnya.

Crack!

Pelindung terakhir mulai retak...

Crash!

 **"Gaarrrrrgggghhhh!"** Sang naga merah itu mengaum penuh kesakitan saat serangan kuat itu menghantamnya.

 **"Itulah akibatnya jika berani melawan salah satu dari tiga peringkat teratas 'The Highest Entity', hahaha!"**

Sosok mengerikan itu tertawa, gigi-gigi panjangnya yang tajam bergesekan, menimbulkan suara yang bisa membuat telinga sakit ketika mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Deg!

Settyna terlihat kaget, ia menoleh pada perempuan disampingnya.

"Apa kamu merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya gadis itu dengan pandangan yang serius.

"Hm? Aku hanya merasakan adanya The Hi-..."

"Itu dia!" belum sempat perempuan itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Settyna sudah lebih dahulu memotong perkataannya.

"Entah dimana, pastinya dia sedang melakukan sebuah kekacauan!" ungkap Settyna.

"Kekacauan? Apa dia berpikir untuk memulai peperangan kembali?" perempuan itu terlihat khawatir.

Settyna bisa mengerti dengan apa yang perempuan itu rasakan...

"Sepertinya sosok itu punya kekuatan yang sangat besar..." Settyna menyampaikan opininya.

Sosok itu yang ia maksud adalah eksistensi yang baru saja mereka dua rasakan kemunculannya.

"Bahkan aku tak ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa dari segi kekuatan, ia adalah tiga peringkat teratas!" Settyna berucap.

"T-tiga peringkat teratas? Untuk apa dia kesini?" si perempuan aneh nampak kaget.

"The Highest Entity tidak pernah berpihak pada hal baik maupun hal jahat, kita netral! Kita adalah eksistensi kuat tetapi kita sering bosan, aku pernah tertidur sejak makhluk hidup belum diciptakan terkecuali kita untuk menunggu akhir zaman walaupun akhirnya terbangun! Kalian berenang bebas dialam semesta juga tanpa tujuan yang jelas dan aku yakin kalian pasti bosan dengan hal itu" Settyna berbicara dengan panjang lebar.

"Kamu benar Settyna-chan, aku bosan..." perempuan itu mendengus.

"Itu bisa menjadi alasan untuk sosok itu kesini, ditambah dengan adanya dua The Highest Entity yang berkumpul pasti akan membuatnya tertarik bukan?" perempuan itu mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Uh! Kuharap peperangan tak terjadi lagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hm... saya kembali update di chapter 9 ini, apakah saya lama updatenya? Saya minta maaf atas hal itu.**

 **Oh ya! Sebelumnya saya ada permintaan! Tolong dong, carikan saya karakter anime yang cocok untuk 'perempuan aneh' itu, soalnya saya merasa aneh juga kalau terus menyebutnya dengan sebutan itu. Cari yang se*si, cantik dan agak mesum/centil.**

 **Dan adakah yang masih bingung dengan The Highest Entity? Saya akan jelaskan itu.**

 **The Highest Entity adalah eksistensi terkuat dialam semesta, bahkan butuh lima makhluk sekuat Great Red untuk menyeimbangi kekuatan The Highest Entity peringkat terbawah. Dikatakan pada chapter sebelumnya bahwa The Highest Entity pernah berseteru milyaran tahun yang lalu yang akhirnya dihentikan oleh The Highest Entity terkuat yang masih saya rahasiakan identitasnya. The Highest Entity ada sebelas, mereka punya masing-masing peringkat yang akan terkuak di chapter-chapter kedepan termasuk Settyna dan perempuan yang bersamanya, juga sosok The Highest Entity yang muncul pada chapter ini.**

 **Apa ada yang beranggapan bahwa Settyna itu terlalu kuat? Ya memang benar! Tetapi masih ada pantangan untuknya, masih ada eksistensi kuat lainnya yang mempunyai gelar sama sepertinya yaitu The Highest Entity lainnya yang belum diketahui identitas dan kekuatannya.**

 **Bahkan bisa saja perempuan yang bersama Settyna sekarang bisa menyaingi kekuatannya, tapi yah... karena saya tidak ingin mengungkapkannya sekarang, jadi tunggu saja nanti.**

 **Nah, hanya itu yang saya ucapakan sekarang...**

 **Ngomong-ngomong saya butuh motivasi loh untuk menulis.**

 **Kritik dan saran masih sangat dibutuhkan...**

 **Bye...**

 **Oh! Nanti dulu, saya ada pertanyaan tentang jabatan Naruto. Jadi, apa dia akan naik jabatan?**

 **Jawab yah! Kalau begitu, Bye...**

 **POFT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Unexpected**

 **Discleaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pairing: Naruto x OC (Settyna)**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Strong!Naruto, SuperGodlike!OC, EYD hancur.**

 **Summary: Kegagalan membuat suatu titik kegelapan dalam dirinya bangkit. Namun, walaupun hanya setitik tetapi apa jadinya jika kegelapan tersebut malah berhasil membangkitkan sang Akhir?**

 **Chapter 10**

"Aku menolaknya..."

Kepala sekolah memandang Naruto dengan heran, ia tak habis pikir kenapa guru muda itu menolak penawaran yang membuat guru lainnya tergiur.

"Saya memang punya prinsip _'Kepercayaan tidak hanya diukur dengan seberapa lama orang mengenal kita, tetapi kepercayan bisa didapat dengan cara kita bertingkah serta tanggung jawab yang bisa kita emban'_ tetapi..." kepala sekolah dengan seksama mendengarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Saya tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin, saya pernah gagal sebelumnya..." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam, pikirannya melayang mengingat masa-masa perang dunia shinobi dahulu.

"Huh, memang sayang. Tetapi kalau Naruto-sensei menolaknya, maka saya tidak akan memaksa" kepala sekolah beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tunggu..." kepala sekolah kembali menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Jika memang anda merasa bahwa guru-guru disini tidak ada yang pantas menjadi kepala sekolah, saya akan menyarankan seseorang..." Naruto berucap, kepala sekolah menatapnya penasaran.

"Siapa?" tanya kepala sekolah.

"Ayah saya sendiri..." ucapan Naruto membuat kepala sekolah kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Apakah ayah anda bisa, Naruto-sensei?" kepala sekolah bertanya masih dengan wajah penasaran.

"Beliau sebelumnya pernah menjadi pemimpin yang dipercayai banyak orang..." Naruto mengingat-ingat disaat ayahnya menjadi hokage.

"Bahkan beliau pernah dianggap pahlawan oleh desa yang beliau pimpin sebelumnya..." lanjut Naruto sambil membayangkan ayahnya yang pernah menyelamatkan desa dari amukan Kyuubi.

"Saya rasa dengan pengalaman itu, beliau bisa menjadi kepala sekolah yang bertanggung jawab" Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya sambil tersenyum.

Kepala sekolah memandang Naruto dengan sebuah senyum kecil, ekspresinya menampakkan kepuasan.

"Baiklah! Dengan ini, saya akan menjadikan..." kepala sekolah menggantung ucapannya.

"...Namikaze Minato..." Naruto melanjutkan.

"...menjadi kepala sekolah yang berikutnya" kepala sekolah berucap dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

Settyna menatap fenomena didepannya dengan pandangan datar, matanya memandang kosong pusaran hitam seukuran bus dilangit gelap, cincin-cincin emas berputar disekeliling pusaran aneh itu.

"The Highest Entity..."

Ia bergumam pelan, kakinya melangkah mendekati pusaran itu dengan perlahan. Alam membantunya, udara disekitarnya mengangkat tubuhnya secara perlahan keudara.

"Kejadian tidak wajar macam ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh The Highest Entity..."

Keanehan terjadi, pusaran itu membesar hingga menyamai ukuran gunung, cincin-cincin emas itu juga berkumpul ditengah dan membentuk sebuah pola pentagram yang berputar secara perlahan.

Settyna menjauh, mata ungunya memandang kosong peristiwa itu. Settyna merentangkan tangan kanannya kearah pusaran itu, sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan warna merah-ungu muncul didepannya bersamaan dengan laser hitam yang muncul dari pusaran hitam itu.

[N/A: anggap lingkaran sihir itu berbentuk seperti cincin saturnus, cincin pertama berwarna ungu, kedua merah, ketiga ungu, keempat juga merah, lalu pusatnya berwarna ungu (pusatnya berbentuk hexagram) juga tak lupa dengan kaligrafi apalah disetiap cincinnya]

Laser hitam itu menghantam lingkaran sihir Settyna, memunculkan ledakan yang dashyat. Dari balik lingkaran sihir, Settyna berdiri dengan tenang, wajahnya tetap datar.

Crack!

Pusaran aneh itu terlihat retak...

 **Grooaaaarrrrr!**

 **Crassshh!**

Pusaran itu hancur berkeping-keping setelah sesosok mengerikan keluar dari dalam sana, Settyna memandang sosok mengerikan itu dengan kosong.

"The Highest Entity peringkat ketiga..."

Settyna masih memandang sosok itu dengan datar...

"The True Monster God-King..." ia berucap dengan intonasi pelan.

 **"Grr! Ender Dragon..."** sosok monster mengerikan itu tampak mengumpulkan sesuatu didepan mulutnya.

Settyna tetap dalam pandangan kosongnya, melangkahkan kakinya diatas udara lalu kemudian berlari dengan cepat. Mata kirinya berubah warna menjadi merah menyala, memancarkan kengerian dibalik itu.

Sebuah pedang panjang dengan ganggang berwarna biru tua terbentuk dari ketiadaan. Settyna berhenti berlari lalu mengambil pedang itu, ekspresinya terlihat serius menyiapkan ancang-ancang mengayunkan pedang.

"Diamond slash!"

 **"Kenotíta!"**

Sebuah tebasan berwarna putih kebiruan melesat secara diagonal diudara, menghantam laser hitam yang dimuntahkan oleh monster itu.

Dua serangan berkekuatan besar itu membuat bumi terguncang, aura yang mereka keluarkan menyebabkan tanah dibawah mereka terangkat keudara.

Serangan Settyna tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan laser hitam itu hingga tebasan Settyna pecah dan membiarkan laser itu melesat kearah Settyna.

Dhuar!

Ledakan dengan radius ratusan meter muncul di saat laser itu menghantam Settyna, asap tebal yang muncul akibat ledakan itu menutupi pandangan makhluk manapun, terkecuali untuk sosok monster mengerikan itu. Ia tampak waspada dengan apa yang ada dibalik asap tebal itu, lingkaran sihir berlapis dengan pola pentagram muncul dihadapannya.

Disaat yang sama, ribuan senjata entah itu berupa pedang, tombak, anak panah dan lainnya yang mempunyai ukuran berbeda-beda melesat dari balik asap hitam yang menutupi Settyna.

Ribuan senjata itu menancap dilapisan pertama lingkaran sihir sang monster, bahkan ada yang menembus lapisan pertama dan menancap dilapisan kedua.

Setelah ribuan senjata itu berhenti menghujani sang raja dewa monster, senjata-senjata itu melebur diudara bersamaan dengan hilangnya lingkaran sihir pentagram itu. Sosok itu kembali menyiapkan serangan berkekuatan tinggi didepan mulutnya lalu kemudian menembakan serangan itu kearah gumpalan asap hitam itu.

Bom!

Tekanan kekuatan meledak dari balik asap hitam itu, menyingkirkan asap hitam serta mematahkan serangan yang mengarah ke asap itu.

Disana, Settyna tampak bersiap dengan kuda-kuda berpedangnya. Penampilan Settyna tidak seperti sebelumnya, jubah hitam membalut tubuhnya, mata merah-ungunya menyala, lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya menyinari hari mendung itu dan tak lupa demgan pedang intan yang tetap setia berada ditangannya.

Melihat itu, sosok raja dewa monster itu itu menyeringai mengerikan. Kegelapan yang pekat menyelimutinya lalu kegelapan itu mengecil, setelah kegelapan itu menghilang tampaklah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan pakaian khas raja (penuh permata) yang dominan berwarna hitam.

Settyna memandang kosong pemuda itu, ia mengangkat kakinya lalu melesat dengan cepat kearah pemuda itu. Sang pemuda yang melihat itu melebarkan seringainya, mengangkat lengan kanannya keatas.

"Number Three Sword!"

Sebuah pedang tipis berganggang hitam muncul ditangannya, ia kemudian menyilangkan pedang itu didepan dadanya.

Trank!

Settyna menebaskan pedangnya kearah dada pemuda itu, tetapi dapat ditangkis dengan pedang tipis pemuda itu. Settyna memutar tubuhnya lalu kemudian menebaskan pedangnya kearah kaki pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

Pemuda itu melompat menjauh kebelakang lalu kemudian melempar pedangnya kearah Settyna. Settyna menebaskan pedangnya untuk menangkis pedang pemuda itu, lalu Settyna menancapkan pedangnya kelingkaran sihir yang muncul dibawahnya.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah menjadikan udara sebagai pijakan mereka. Settyna memejamkan matanya lalu kemudian lingkaran sihirnya bersinar terang, lingkaran sihir lain muncul dibawah pemuda itu dan memuntahkan ratusan senjata dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Pemuda itu bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa untuk menangkis semua senjata yang datang kepadanya dengan pedang miliknya.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, lingkaran sihir lain muncul dari atas pemuda itu kemudian memuntahkan pedang berukuran besar yang jatuh dengan cepat kearah pemuda itu.

Lingkaran sihir berpola emas berpola pentagram muncul melindungi pemuda itu. Sementara pemuda itu direpotkan oleh senjata yang terus bermunculan, Settyna malah menonton pemuda itu dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Crasshh!

"Ugh!" Settyna terbelalak, mulutnya memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Mata merah-ungu itu mendelik.

"Kau memang kuat, Ender Dragon..." pemuda berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

Settyna menatap kearah tempat hujanan senjatanya sebelumnya, disana terlihat sebuah bayangan berwarna hitam yang terus bergerak menangkis senjata yang melesat kearahnya.

"Cloning hanya bertarung sesuai dengan insting mereka..." pemuda itu menyeringai, ia menarik pedangnya yang menembus tubuh Settyna.

Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Settyna melebur menjadi darah...

.

.

.

.

.

"Aww!" Settyna meringgis kecil saat pisau tidak sengaja mengiris jarinya, dengan cepat ia menghisap jari tangannya itu dengan mulut.

"Settyna-chan? Ada apa?" Si perempuan aneh memandang khawatir pada Settyna.

"Dikalahkan yah..?" Settyna bergumam kecil.

"Apa yang dikalahkan, Settyna-chan?" tanya perempuan itu dengan bingung.

"Hm, clonku dikalahkan" Settyna berucap dengan pelan, ia kembali mengambil pisau, bersiap kembali mengiris wortel yang sisa setengah.

"D-dikalahkan? Jangan bercanda! Walaupun hanya clon tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan dunia!" perempuan itu berkata dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Memang kalau musuhnya makhluk biasa..." ucap Settyna yang pandangannya masih berfokus pada wortel.

"Maksudmu itu bukan makhluk biasa, huh? Makhluk macam apa yang bisa mengalahkan The Highest Entity?" perempuan itu terlihat kesal dengan Settyna, ia merasa tidak rela jika ada makhluk yang bisa mengalahkan atau bahkan mengimbangi golongannya.

"Bukan makhluk biasa yang mengalahkan clonku, tetapi sesama The Highest Entity" ucapan Settyna kali ini membuat perempuan itu terdiam.

"Apa mungkin..." perempuan itu tampak berpikir.

"The True Monster God-King, Eksistensi yang kita rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu..." ucap Settyna.

"A-apa? Si peringkat tiga ada disini?" perempuan itu terlihat kaget.

"Huh, kita bahas itu saat Naruto-kun pulang, lebih baik kamu lihat caraku memasak! sudah tujuh kali kamu gagal dalam memasak!" Settyna berucap tegas.

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah santai, ia terlihat menikmati hembusan angin pada hari yang mendung itu. Tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya menangkap sebuah fenomena langka.

'Issei dan gadis biarawati? Hm, aku punya rencana!'

Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap, mengikuti dua orang remaja yang nampak sedang bersenang-senang itu.

"Sepertinya aku akan melibatkan diri pada alur cerita dunia ini, karena lagipula 'dia'lah tujuan awalku kesini"

Dua orang remaja itu memasuki sebuah game center, Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

'Aku sepertinya harus menyamar'

Naruto berjalan kesuatu tempat yang agak sepi atau jarang dilewati orang-orang.

'Kekuatan Settyna yang tersisa padaku tinggal 55%, tapi itu cukup jika hanya untuk penyamaran'

"Henge no jutsu..."

POFT!

Asap memenuhi tempat itu, setelah asap hilang tampaklah Naruto dengan rambut hitam dan mata biru langit. Sepertinya penyamaran Naruto telah berhasil.

"Saatnya menjadi Stalker..."

Naruto mulai bergerak untuk mengikuti dua orang remaja yang sedang bermain digame center itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tidak memiliki chakra pada tubuhnya setelah perang dunia shinobi dulu, Settynalah yang terus menyuplai kekuatan pada Naruto. Karena aslinya Settyna punya kekuatan yang seolah-olah tidak terbatas dimana 1% kekuatan Settyna sama dengan 100% kekuatan Naruto atau kekuatan yang bisa diterima Naruto. Dan gilanya, 1% kekuatan Settyna bisa menghancurkan dunia.

Terakhir kali Naruto mengisi kekuatan pada dirinya adalah disaat ia dan Settyna menemukan pedang Kusanagi, saat itu ia mencoba mengendalikan Kusanagi, melawan Vali dan menahan aura kekuatan dua eksistensi gila yaitu Ophis dan Settyna hingga total kekuatan yang ia gunakan adalah 45% dari 100% kekuatannya.

Menurut Settyna, 50% kekuatan Naruto sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan para yondai maou dalam satu pertarungan sekaligus. Tapi jika Settyna yang bertarung maka hanya perlu 0.5% dari kekuatan sejatinya untuk mengalahkan yondai maou, itu mencerminkan tentang betapa kuatnya The Highest Entity seperti Settyna. Walaupun peringkat Settyna masih dirahasiakan oleh Author, tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan seberapa kuat Settyna sebagai The Highest Entity.

Lanjut ke cerita...

Naruto terus mengikuti dua pasangan itu hingga mereka sampai pada suatu tempat seperti yang sudah diceritakan dicanon.

Naruto bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak sambil memperhatikan konflik antara tiga makhluk disana, tiga makhluk itu antara lain Issei, gadis biarawati yang baru saja Naruto ketahui bernama Asia, dan seorang malaikat jatuh bernama Raynare.

Melihat hal itu Naruto tampak memikirkan suatu rencana diotaknya, bibirnya menyeringai kecil.

'Settyna-chan bilang bahwa kami akan terlibat dalam dunia supernatural, tidak ada salahnya juga kan?' Naruto berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil melepas penyamaran yang ia lakukan.

"Hm? Apa ini? kalian bermain drama ditempat umum?" ucapan Naruto membuat tiga makhluk berbeda ras disana kaget dan menoleh kearahnya.

"N-na-naruto-sensei!" Issei tampak terbata-bata.

"Siapa kau?!" Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan bosan saat mendengar kata mainstream itu terucap dari mulut malaikat jatuh disana.

"Aku? Aku cuma seorang guru yang numpang lewat" Naruto berkata dengan alasan yang tidak masuk diakal, sementara Issei hanya bisa terdiam saat guru terkiller itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Pulang sekolah malah bermain-main dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah, kamu bisa mendapat sanksi setelah ini!" ucapan Naruto membuat tubuh Issei merinding.

"Lalu kau! Kau juga akan mendapat sanksi karena berpakaian terbuka ditempat umum!" Naruto menunjuk Raynare beserta dengan pandangan tajamnya.

Raynare terlihat marah karena merasa telah direndahkan oleh sosok manusia didepannya.

"K-kau! Dasar manusia rendahan!" Raynare menciptakan tombak cahaya lalu melemparkannya kearah Naruto, tetapi ia dibuat kaget saat Naruto menangkap itu dengan tangan kosong

"Mainan macam ini tidak akan melukaiku!" Naruto melipat lengannya dengan gaya angkuh.

"Cih! Aku tak punya urusan denganmu! Kita pergi, Asia!" Raynare kemudian menarik Asia dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Asia-chan!" Issei meneriaki gadis itu, sementara Naruto hanya diam.

"Kita pulang sekarang!" ucap Naruto.

"T-tunggu! Naruto-sensei!"

POFT!

Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

.

.

.

.

Settyna duduk bersandar disofa, ia menatap Naruto didepannya dengan serius. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya diam dengan wajah bingung karena saat ia baru sampai disini, Settyna tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya lalu menariknya kesofa.

"Begini Naruto-kun, ini tentang The Highest Entity"

Settyna memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"The Highest Entity?" Naruto mengerjit bingung.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu kami berdua merasakan kehadiran yang sangat kuat..." Settyna berucap, sedangkan perempuan aneh yang berada disisi lain hanya diam mendengarkan.

"...dan kehadiran itu ternyata adalah The Highest Entity..." lanjut gadis bermata ungu itu.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat khawatir? Lagipula kalian juga The Highest Entity kan?" tanya Naruto. Settyna yang mendengarnya menghela nafas pelan, manik ungu itu menatap Naruto serius.

"Dengar Naruto-kun! Kami tidak akan khawatir jika itu adalah The Highest Entity dengan peringkat lima kebawah!" Settyna berkata tegas.

"Tetapi ini adalah tiga peringkat teratas, Naruto-kun!" Settyna memijit dahinya.

"Tiga peringkat teratas? Itu berarti-..."

Tok! Tok!

"Kita lanjutkan itu nanti, Settyna-chan" ucap Naruto, Settyna mengangguk mendengarnya.

Naruto berjalan kearah pintu, diikuti Settyna dibelakangnya. Sesampainya disana, ia kemudian membuka pintu itu dengan pelan.

"Naruto-sensei! Tolong bantu aku!" seorang pemuda berambut coklat membuat kaget Naruto dan Settyna.

"B-bantu apa?" Naruto berbicara terbata-bata, ia merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan dari Settyna.

"T-tolong bantu aku menyelamatkan Asia!" Issei berucap dengan gagap karena ia bisa merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto menoleh kearah Settyna dengan patah-patah.

"...apa maksudnya ini?!" Naruto meneguk ludah.

"N-nanti d-dulu!"

Buak!

Argh!

Minato yang kebetulan baru tiba dirumah hanya diam saat melihat kejadian disana, ia terlihat bingung.

"Hm? Apa yang terjadi selama aku mencari pekerjaan?"

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Halo, bersama saya kembali di The Unexpected chapter 10! Setelah cukup lama tidak update karena saya banyak urusan didunia nyata (seperti main game, latihan, ngelatih, belajar, dll.).**

 **Nah! Sekali lagi pada chapter ini saya minta saran seorang karakter perempuan dari anime manapun untuk menjadi peran sebagai 'perempuan aneh' yang bersama Settyna, karena pada chapter sebelumnya permintaan ini diabaikan.**

 **Selain itu saya juga minta saran untuk gelar The Highest Entity peringkat keempat dan keenam, karena saya belum nentukan untuk itu.**

 **Oh ya! Ada yang nanya peringkat Settyna dalam The Highest Entity. Saya akan jawab bahwa peringkat Settyna masih dirahasiakan.**

 **Untuk yang bertanya apakah ada The Highest Entity dari dunia Shinobi maka akan saya jawab 'ada', tapi tidak akan muncul pada season ini.**

 **Ada juga yang bertanya 'apakah Naruto sudah sekuat The Highest Entity?'. Saya beritahukan bahwa Naruto tidak sekuat The Highest Entity.**

 **Oke! Cukup sampai disini, untuk pertanyaan lainnya akan saya jawab dichapter-chapter berikutnya.**

 **Kritik dan saran entah itu pedas maupun manis masih sangat dibutuhkan.**

 **Bye...**

 **POFT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Unexpected**

 **Discleaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pairing: Naruto x OC (Settyna)**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Strong!Naruto, SuperGodlike!OC, EYD hancur.**

 **Summary: Kegagalan membuat suatu titik kegelapan dalam dirinya bangkit. Namun, walaupun hanya setitik tetapi apa jadinya jika kegelapan tersebut malah berhasil membangkitkan sang Akhir?**

 **Chapter 11**

Settyna mendengus pelan, manik ungunya memandang Naruto lelah. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa Naruto malah mengubar eksistensi mereka berdua kepada makhluk supernatural seperti Issei.

"Naruto-kun, kita memang tidak bisa menghindari bentrok dengan makhluk supernatural, tetapi bukan berarti kamu sendirilah yang membocorkan identitasmu!"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia terlihat kikuk. Sementara itu, Issei memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung, ia juga tampak memperhatikan Settyna dengan inten.

'Dia manis sekali...' pikirnya dengan senyum mesum, bahkan sampai melupakan tujuan utamanya kesini.

"Jangan pandang istriku dengan wajah seperti itu, ero-gaki!"

Dengan seketika Issei mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, hingga ia menyadari sesuatu...

"I-istri? Sebentar... EHH!"

Settyna menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, raut wajahnya terlihat menunjukkan kekesalan.

Issei sendiri hanya bisa ternganga dengan wajah bodoh, ia tak menyangka bahwa ada perempuan yang mau dengan Naruto yang merupakan guru terkiller disekolahnya, ia berpikir tentang bagaimana kehidupan perempuan itu bersama Naruto.

Apa Naruto selalu menganiyaya istrinya? Apa Naruto selalu membuat istrinya menangis? Atau paling parah, apakah Naruto selalu 'bermain' kasar dengan istrinya?

Kira-kira itulah yang ada dipikiran Issei sekarang, banyak lagi sebenarnya tetapi Author malas mengetiknya karena ada sekitar 1001 pertanyaan diotak si Ero-Gaki.

Sementara itu, semburat merah nampak menghiasi wajah manis Settyna kala ia mendengar Naruto menyebutnya sebagai istri, aslinya mereka hanyalah sepasang kekasih dan belum sah menjadi suami-istri.

Tapi walaupun begitu, Naruto bisa dengan bebas menyebutnya sebagai istri walau hal itu belum tercacat dalam pencatatan sipil, Settyna sebagai salah satu dari entitas tertinggi dialam semesta mempunyai hak untuk mengatur isi alam semesta, terlebih lagi bahwa Settyna adalah penguasa ruang dan waktu.

"Huh, Settyna-chan..." Naruto menghadap kearah Settyna, memegang kedua pundak gadis itu. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, sungguh suasana yang membuat Issei iri.

"Kamu pasti tahukan bahwa aku tidak akan bertindak tanpa berpikir?" Settyna mengangguk kecil mengiyakan ucapan Naruto, ia hanya diam untuk mendengar alasan Naruto.

"Kamu pastinya juga bisa mengerti dengan keinginanku kan?" Settyna kembali mengangguk.

"Jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal ini, aku sudah punya rencana untuk kedepannya" Naruto mengalihkan perhatian dari Settyna.

"Aku akan membantumu, tetapi dengan satu syarat" Naruto terlihat serius dengan perkataannya, pandangannya terlihat tajam.

Issei balas menatap Naruto dengan serius, ia juga tampak senang dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Issei.

"Kamu harus merahasiakan identitas kami dari teman-temanmu, termasuk ketua klubmu itu" Issei terlihat sedikit bimbang, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, begini rencananya..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda dengan surai hitam berdiri dalam kegelapan, dibelakangnya terlihat pemuda lain dengan surai sama berjongkok memberi penghormatan.

"Hamba siap menjalankan tugas dari anda, tuanku!"

Sosok pemuda yang berjongkok berucap dengan nada penuh kehormatan, sementara itu pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya hanya menanggapi ucapan itu dengan wajah datar.

"Malam ini, digereja kota kuoh" pemuda itu melempar sebuah kertas yang isinya ditulis dengan bahasa kuno tetapi menggunakan huruf latin.

Sosok pemuda lain yang berjongkok menangkap kertas itu dan membaca isinya, bahasa yang hanya bisa diartikan oleh eksistensi tertinggi dan eksistensi dewa yang sebenarnya.

"Itu adalah tugas pertamamu dariku, jalankan dengan semampumu..."

"Siap, tuanku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Issei bersama kedua teman sesama klubnya bergerak secara mengendap-endap kearah gereja, ekspresi Issei tampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, itu dikarenakan rencana dari Naruto tadi.

"Asia-chan, tunggulah aku!" Issei bergumam dengan semangat.

Sementara itu, dari sisi lain, Naruto bersama Settyna tampak memperhatikan mereka dengan bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Aura mereka berdua sangatlah tipis hingga tidak dapat dirasakan oleh makhluk supernatural yang ada disana.

"Huh, mumpung sepi, bagaimana kalau kita..." Naruto dengan cepat menarik Settyna dan mendekapnya kepohon besar tempat persembunyian mereka.

"A-apa?" wajah gadis itu memerah padam, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi takut.

"J-jangan s-sekarang!" Naruto tidak memperdulikan itu, ia semakin mempertipis jarak antara wajah mereka.

"J-jang-..."

"Hei, renca-... apa yang kalian lakukan?" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua, Naruto langsung melepaskan Settyna.

"Lain kali saja, Settyna-chan" Settyna menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Huh, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berpacaran" Namikaze Minato, dialah yang mengganggu 'kegiatan' Naruto dan Settyna.

"Lagipula, rencana sudah siap untuk dijalankan" pria dewasa itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Semoga tidak ada yang menggagalkan rencana kita" Naruto berucap pelan, ia berjalan mendekati Minato dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Walaupun aku punya firasat tidak baik, tetapi aku akan berusaha..." Settyna mendekati mereka berdua dan juga berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Ayo..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Issei-kun?" Seorang pemuda pirang berwajah tampan bertanya kepada teman disampingnya, disisi lain seorang gadis loli dengan surai perak tampak memasang wajah datar.

"Hm... kita tunggu" ucapan Issei memancing kebingungan dari dua temannya, ia menunjukkan senyuman kecil.

 _"Fuujin: Kazeiryuu..."_ sebuah suara dentuman keras mengagetkan mereka, semua pandangan teralihkan kearah pintu gereja yang telah hancur karena sesuatu kasat mata yang menghantamnya.

Orang-orang berpakaian pendeta keluar dari dalam sana, mereka berdiri didepan gereja dengan wajah bingung hingga salah satu dari mereka menunjuk sesuatu diantara rimbunan pohon, semua pendeta itu berlari mengejar sesuatu itu.

Melihat situasi yang mulai aman, Issei kemudian memberi aba-aba kepada kedua temannya...

"Ayo!" Issei lebih dulu didepan, kedua temannya mengikuti dari belakang.

Sesampainya didalam gereja, mereka tiba-tiba berhenti karena kedatangan sosok pendeta lain didalam gereja itu, pendeta itu mempunyai rambut perak dan memasang wajah seperti orang gila.

Issei menatap tajam orang itu, orang itu adalah pendeta yang telah membunuh kliennya dulu dan juga orang yang telah melecehkan Asia didepan matanya.

"K-kau!" Issei mengertakkan giginya, sacred gearnya sudah aktif.

"Kalian lagi! Ternyata kita bertemu lagi! Aku sudah menduga itu karena kerusakan pintu tadi! Karna itu salah kalian maka kalian akan ganti rugi! Ayo, Iblis-iblis kecil! Layani papa!" Pendeta gila berucap dengan gaya gila mengiringi ucapannya.

Sett...

Slap!

Sebuah kunai melesat tepat diantara selangkangan pendeta itu lalu menancap dilantai belakangnya, sementara pendeta itu terdiam dengan kaki bergetar.

"SIALAN! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN INI!" teriakan murka pendeta itu menggelegar didalam gereja, membuat semua orang yang ada disana menutup telinganya.

Sementara itu, diluar gereja tampaklah seorang gadis yang berhadapan dengan puluhan orang pendeta. Gadis yang mengenakan jaket jingga berlengan panjang dan juga rok pendek hitam selutut itu memejamkan matanya, sedangkan kumpulan orang didepannya sudah bersiap dengan pedang cahaya ditangan masing-masing.

"Kau gadis sialan! Yang telah mengacaukan gereja!" orang terdepan berucap dengan lantang, sementara itu gadis yang tak lain adalah Settyna itu hanya diam, kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan.

"Sialan! Tangkap dia!" seluruh orang itu berlari mendekati Settyna. Gadis itu hanya diam ditempat, hingga sekira beberapa meter jarak mereka Settyna bergumam.

 _"Tilekìnisi..."_

Brusshhh...

Tidak ada jeritan maupun teriakan, kejadian yang sama kembali terulang, semua orang itu musnah menjadi partikel-partikel kecil yang bertebangan diudara.

"Masalah pertama, selesai!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi dengan Issei, kini dihadapan mereka berdiri seorang dengan jubah hitam, topeng karakter horror jason dan topi fedora hitam yang menutup kepalanya.

"Pergilah kalian sekarang!" Orang misterius itu berucap, Issei kemudian mengangguk lalu mulai melangkah kearah pintu bawah tanah dalam gereja itu.

Pendeta gila itu berniat menyerang mereka tetapi si orang misterius menghalangi jalannya..

"Lawanmu adalah aku!" ucap si orang misterius.

"Cih! Kalau begitu aku akan mencabik-cabikmu lalu memotong kelaminmu lalu kemudian kuberi keanjing-anjing liar! Hahaha!" pendeta itu bersiap dengan pedang cahaya ditangannya.

Orang misterius itu mengambil dua kunai bercabang tiga dari dalam jubahnya dengan menyelipkannya diantara jari tangan kanannya, sementara itu seorang pendeta berambut perak yang berada dalam jarak kira-kira 10 meter dihadapannya hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha! Senjata macam itu tidak akan melukaiku!"

Sosok misterius itu melempar kedua kunai itu kearah pendeta gila didepannya, pendeta itu tetap tertawa keras menanggapi itu.

 _"Kunai: Kagebunshin no jutsu..."_

POFT!

secara mengejutkan, kunai yang awalnya hanya dua berubah menjadi ratusan. Pendeta itu membulatkan matanya, kemudian menangkis semua kunai yang mengarah kepadanya. Meskipun begitu, masih ada beberapa kunai yang melukai tubuhnya.

"Sialan kau!" Suara deru nafas pendeta itu dapat didengar oleh si orang misterius, semua kunai menancap disekitar pendeta itu.

 _"Hiraisin..."_

Sosok itu menghilang dan muncul di belakang pendeta itu, menendang si pendeta gila dengan tenaga penuh hingga membuat pendeta itu terlempar dan menghantam dinding dengan keras.

Boom!

Krak!

Suara retak terdengar saat pendeta itu berusaha bangkit dari posisi menapak dinding, diperkirakan itu adalah suara tulang-tulangnya yang retak.

"Cih! Kau kuat! Sebagai tanda hormat, kuperkenalkan diriku! Aku Freed Zelzan!"

Pendeta bernama Freed zelzan itu mengambil sesuatu benda dari sakunya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti..."

Slassh...

Cahaya terang muncul dikala pendeta itu melempar benda ditangannya kelantai. Orang misterius itu tak menanggapi ucapan Freed, ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Masalah kedua, selesai!"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan secara mengendap-endap memasuki gereja itu, mata biru esnya memandang daerah sekiranya dengan teliti.

"Lokasi aman..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia kemudian bersila disana. Tubuhnya melayang secara perlahan, kelopak mata beserta iris matanya berubah warna menjadi jingga, pupil membentuk garis horizontal.

"Aku harus menyimpan kekuatan yang diberikan Settyna..." ia bergumam, lalu ia berdiri.

"...mode alam adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak bergantung dengan kekuatan Settyna" Naruto berlari dengan cepat lalu melompat kearah jendela dari gereja tua itu.

 _"Henge no jutsu!"_

POFT!

Crashh...

Suara pecahnya kaca dan letupan asap terdengar saat tendangan Naruto menghantam jendela gereja lalu kemudian menendang lantai gereja hingga runtuh, sebuah ruang bawah tanah tampak dan didalam sana terlihat 'seekor' malaikat jatuh yang hanya sendirian, karena para pendeta yang menjaga tempat itu sudah pergi untuk mengejar Settyna.

Naruto bersiap dengan kuda-kuda bertarung dengan pedang kusanagi ditangannya, ia sengaja menyamar agar keluarga gremory lainnya yang bersama Issei tidak mengetahui identitasnya.

Malaikat jatuh disana membulatkan kedua matanya kaget, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian malaikat jatuh itu memasang pandangan tajam. Sebuah tombak cahaya terbentuk ditangan kanannya.

"Siapa kau?!" Lagi-lagi, sebuah pertanyaan mainstream yang selalu dijumpai ketika ia bertemu dengan musuh baru. Ia bingung, apakah tidak ada kalimat lain yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan.

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan dari malaikat jatuh itu, ia kemudian menurunkan pedang kusanaginya kesamping tubuh, posisi tubuhnya memasang ancang-ancang bertarung.

 _"Kusanagi no Tsurugi..."_

Ia sedikit melangkahkan kaki yang berada dibelakang, ia sedikit menunduk lalu...

 _"...Hi no Yami"_

Sebuah tebasan diagonal ia lakukan dikala akhir kalimatnya, garis melintang dengan kilatan merah-hitam muncul diudara, segala benda yang dilewati garis tebasan itu terbakar oleh api hitam.

Malaikat jatuh perempuan di depan sana membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget, dengan cepat ia menciptakan banyak tombak cahaya dan menghantamkan tombak itu pada garis tebasan yang terus melesat kearahnya.

Malangnya, semua tombak itu tidak ada yang mampu melawan tebasan itu. Semua tombak seakan lenyap disaat menyentuhnya, malaikat terbuang itu dirundung rasa panik.

Sementara itu, disisi lain dari ruangan itu. Issei serta dua temannya yang tampaknya sejak tadi memperhatikan pertarungan yang singkat itu hanya terperangah, dua teman Issei kaget karena kedatangan orang misterius yang memiliki kekuatan hebat sementara Issei kagum dengan kekuatannya yang dimiliki oleh senseinya.

Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah senseinya walaupun sedang dalam mode penyamaran karena semua yang terjadi disini sudah direncanakan oleh Naruto beserta 'Istri' dan juga ayahnya. Tapi, ia tak menyangka akan merasakan kedashyatan kekuatan senseinya.

Kembali pada Naruto...

Wajah pria itu tampak datar, entah mengapa ia merasakan hal aneh disekitar gereja. Ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan besar yang bisa dibilang sangat kuat, tetapi ia tahu bahwa itu bukan kekuatan milik Settyna.

"Perasaanku buruk..."

Serangan itu terus mendekat, malaikat jatuh yang memiliki nama Raynare itu hanya pasrah. Ia jatuh tertunduk, merasa bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

Tetapi, kejadian aneh terjadi disaat serangan itu berjarak sekira 3 meter darinya, tiba-tiba saja serangan itu pecah layaknya kaca di udara. Naruto terkejut menyaksikannya, kemudian ia menggulirkan bola matanya kesegala arah.

Sebuah lubang dimensi muncul tepat di depan Raynare dan dari dalam lubang itu, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam melesat dengan cepat dan melakukan tendangan lurus kearah Naruto.

Trank!

Naruto secara tanggap menangkis tendangan kuat itu dengan pedangnya, walaupun ia tetap terseret beberapa meter kebelakang. Sementara pemuda bersurai hitam yang menjadi lawannya langsung melompat kebelakang dan berdiri dihadapan malaikat jatuh bernama Raynare itu.

"Hm... lumayan" Pemuda misterius itu bergumam pelan. Ia melirik tajam pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menatap waspada pada pemuda itu.

'Siapa dia?'

'Dari auranya, aku tahu bahwa orang ini sangat kuat' kedua mata Naruto menyipit, dahinya berkerut.

'Bahkan lebih dari 1% kekuatan Settyna' Naruto kemudian menyiapkan ancang-ancang mengayunkan pedang.

"Huh... kau ingin melawanku dengan pedang karatan itu?" Pemuda itu memasang wajah datar, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam kekuningan muncul disamping kanannya.

Pemuda itu memasukkan tangannya kedalam lingkaran sihir itu lalu menarik sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah pedang hitam legam muncul dari balik lingkaran sihir itu.

"Salah satu senjata yang mendapat gelar _**'The Most Strongest Weapon of Universe'**_ , yaitu pedang yang bernama _**'Sword of The Dark Leaf'**_ " Setelah mengucapkan itu, pedang hitam legam itu melebar hingga membentuk seperti daun. Naruto menatap waspada kala dirinya merasakan betapa dashyat kekuatan pedang itu.

"Kau tahu? Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan pedang ini?" Pemuda itu mengangkat pedangnya, aura kegelapan yang sangat pekat menguar disekitar senjata itu.

" _Tilekinisi..._ "

Sebelum pemuda itu melancarkan serangannya, sebuah tombak telah terlebih dahulu melesat kearahnya. Dengan sigap pemuda itu menangkis tombak dengan pedangnya, lalu ia menatap tajam sumber dari senjata itu.

"Hm... menciptakan suatu benda dari ketiadaan, menarik..." pemuda misterius itu bergumam secara pelan, lirikan tajam ia layangkan kearah seorang yang baru saja datang.

"Oh, hai gadis kecil, siapakah dirimu?" si pemuda bertanya dengan nada sopan, sementara yang dipanggil gadis kecil hanya mengerjit tak suka lantaran dirinya dipanggil 'kecil'.

"Sebelum kau menyebutku 'gadis kecil', alangkah baiknya jika kau mengukur perbedaan umur kita" si gadis yang kerap di kenal dengan nama Settyna itu berucap datar.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, tetapi alangkah baik pula jika kita mulai permainan ini" ia memasang ancang-ancang kembali, bersiap dengan salah satu senjata terkuat dialam semesta itu.

"Huh, baiklah. Naru-kun, kamu bebaskan gadis pirang itu" dengan setengah berbisik, Settyna berucap pada Naruto.

"Hm... sekarang" disekitarnya, tercipta puluhan senjata tajam dengan berbagai bentuk.

"Kita mulai!" Puluhan senjata itu melesat dengan cepat kearah pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut, pemuda yang dengan lihai memainkan pedangnya untuk menangkis seluruh senjata yang datang padanya.

Merasa hujan senjata yang ia buat tidak cukup untuk melawan pemuda itu, Settyna kemudian menciptakan satu pedang dengan aura yang cukup kuat. Ia menggenggam pedang itu, lalu melesat cepat kearah pemuda tersebut.

Settyna menyabetkan pedangnya secara horizontal kesamping perut pemuda itu, tetapi pemuda itu berhasil menangkis serangan itu. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Settyna menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul dibelakang pemuda itu. Memberi sebuah sabetan diagonal pada punggung pemuda itu, lalu melakukan tendangan keras yang membuat pemuda itu terlempar kearah dinding ruangan sempit itu.

"Hm..." Settyna bergumam.

'Dari tingkat kekuatan yang kurasakan, pemuda ini merupakan salah satu dari golongan The High-God Entity' pikir gadis itu.

Debu yang muncul membuat pandangan mata tertutup, namun hal itu tidak membuat Settyna kehilangan jarak pandang, ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada dibalik debu.

"Hm..?"

Sebuah bayangan melesat dengan cepat kearah Settyna. Tentu saja gadis itu tak tinggal diam, dengan pedang yang terhunus ia berputar 360 derajat, mementalkan bayangan yang ternyata lebih dari satu itu.

"Kau ternyata cukup hebat" suara berat seorang pemuda mengalihkan perhatian Settyna.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat, tapi sebelum itu..." pemuda itu menciptakan lingkaran sihir disampingnya, lalu ia memasukkan pedangnya kedalam sana.

"Perkenalkan, aku **The Fallen Knight of True Heaven**. Salah satu eksistensi dewa terkuat di alam semesta" Pemuda itu berucap dengan bangga.

"Kau juga bisa memanggilku Ikki, Kurogane Ikki" Sebuah lubang dimensi muncul dibelakang pemuda itu, ia melangkah mundur dan masuk kedalam lubang itu.

"Selamat tinggal..." Pemuda itu kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya lubang hitam itu.

Sedangkan Settyna hanya diam, ia melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang bersimpuh di samping Asia bersama Issei.

"Huh, Kita pulang..." Settyna berucap lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

Naruto diam sejenak, ia merasa bingung dengan sikap Settyna yang agak aneh. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia ikut berdiri dan melangkah mengikuti Settyna, mengenyahkan seluruh pemikirannya. Berhenti dan melirik kearah Issei

"Kuharap kau menepati janjimu..." bisiknya.

 **Skip**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In Naruto House**

"Jadi?"

Pandangan serius Naruto layangkan pada gadis di hadapannya. Saat ini, mereka sedang duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja yang membatasi mereka.

Settyna melipat kedua lengannya di meja dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi imut, terlihat menggemaskan oleh Naruto.

"Um, sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, hanya saja..." Settyna menggantung ucapannya, ia memangku wajahnya.

"...pemuda tadi itu, salah satu makhluk dari golongan **The High-God Entity** " ia memejamkan kedua matanya, mimik wajahnya sungguh tenang, berkepaling dengan isi pikirannya.

" **The High-God Entity**? Eksistensi semacam **The Highest Entity** kah?" Naruto berkata dengan bingung.

"Tidak juga, **The High-God Entity** tidaklah setara dengan kami. Mereka jauh lebih lemah dari **The Highest Entity** , tetapi biarpun begitu mereka masih perlu di waspadai" ujar Settyna menjelaskan.

"Beberapa eksistensi asli didunia ini menduduki peringkat itu, seperti Ophis, Great Red dan Trihexa" lanjutnya. Naruto mengerjit, makhluk-makhluk yang disebutkan Settyna adalah eksistensi terkuat didunia ini.

"Di dunia shinobi juga ada..." ucapan Settyna membuat Naruto penasaran. Ia tak menyangka bahwa eksistensi macam itu ada di dunia asalnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Yang juga termasuk golongan **Prehistoric God, Juubi no Ookami** dan dari golongan asli **The High-God Entity, The Golden Dragon of Wind** " Naruto mangut-mangut ketika mendengar penjelasan Settyna, sedangkan Settyna hanya mendengus pelan.

" **The Golden Dragon of Wind** adalah penjaga arah mata angin pusat di dunia Shinobi, ia tinggal direruntuhan desa Uzushio. Jika saja ia muncul saat perang dunia shinobi keempat, maka ia bisa bertempur seimbang dengan Juubi" jelas Settyna lagi.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa dunia shinobi punya makhluk kuat, lalu kemanakah ia sekarang?" tanya Naruto, ia cukup penasaran dengan itu. Ia berpikir, Naga itu pasti bisa melindungi dirinya dari ledakan yang dihasilkan serangan Settyna.

"Semejak hancurnya dunia shinobi, Naga itu pindah kedimensi terdekat dunia shinobi. Yah, mungkin kita akan kesana setelah misi disini selesai" ujar Settyna.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia kembali memadang Settyna serius. Sedangkan Settyna hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Ini mengenai **The Highest Entity** peringkat tiga teratas yang tadi siang kamu katakan" ujar Naruto, Settyna nampak mengingat sesuatu.

"Hm? Mengenai itu yah? Dia **The Highest Entity** terkuat ketiga dari sebelas lainnya, **The True Monster God-King** " jelas Settyna, kemudian ia memasang wajah kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai eksistensi itu" lanjutnya. Naruto hanya facepalm mendengarnya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm, menarik! Aku akan lihat bagaimana **Yang telah ditakdirkan** menghadapi takdirnya didunia ini, ditambah dengan adanya eksistensi kuat yang turut hadir berpatisipasi dalam panggung hiburan ini" Naruto menyeringai, membuat Settyna dihadapannya merinding.

"Khekhekhe..."

 **Skip...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membolak-balik lembaran di tangannya, ia sedang mencek hasil pekerjaan para siswanya. Hingga ia mendapati suatu jawaban yang terdengar cukup aneh.

'Menciptakan kerajaan harem dan berbahagia dengan oppai? Tidak nyambung dengan soal, dasar bocah mesum' pikirnya.

Ia kemudian memberi nilai pada lembaran itu dan melanjutkan pada lembaran lainnya, ia berkonstrasi pada seluruh lembaran hingga suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pemikiran dan konsentrasinya.

'Siapa lagi?'

"Masuk" setelah selesai dengan ucapannya, seorang gadis berkacamata memasuki ruangnya.

"Shitori-san?" Naruto memandang bingung gadis itu.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu, saya hanya mengantarkan berkas dari kepala sekolah" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia nampak tambah bingung dengan perkataan ketua osis itu.

"Berkas? Berkas apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini mengenai pelantikkan ayah anda" Ketua osis itu tampak terlihat bersabar dalam menghadapi ketololan Naruto yang sedang kambuh.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa dengan hal itu, bahkan ia juga lupa mengatakan hal ini pada ayahnya.

'Ini pasti gara-gara peristiwa Issei kemarin'

"Baiklah, terimakasih Shitori-san" setelah itu, Sona berucap pamit untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Huh, masalah datang silih berganti"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Settyna Side**

Settyna terlihat baru saja pulang dari berbelanja, ia membawa kantong plastik di tangannya.

"Huh, kupikir persediaan makan beberapa hari yang lalu cukup untuk seminggu" ia bergumam pelan, disertai dengan bibir cemberut.

"Mungkin karena penghuni rumah yang semakin banyak..." ia kembali bergumam, terdengar dari nadanya, Settyna sepertinya sedang mengeluh.

Ia berbelok kesuatu gang kecil, jalan yang sering ia lalui saat pulang dari berbelanja.

"The Highest Entity..."

Settyna menghentikan langkahnya, ekspresinya berubah serius. Matanya memicing tajam pada seorang gadis di depannya.

"Ophis?" Aura disekitar Settyna mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Berbagai macam senjata yang entah sejak kapan melayang disekitarnya, siap untuk dilontarkan pada objek didepannya.

Sementara itu, Ophis terlihat agak takut, pengalaman yang pernah ia rasakan beberapa hari yang lalu tentu tidak ia lupakan. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana gadis itu membuatnya pingsan selama hampir seharian hanya karena sebuah ilusi.

"Aku datang hanya untuk berbicara denganmu..." ucap Ophis, walaupun begitu, Settyna masih tetap diam dengan senjata yang masih melayang disekitarnya.

"Ini mengenai...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The True Monster God-King"**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author back to fanfiction with The Unexpected story chapter 11, and sorry to late update. I'm busy and forget to update my story. And also, sorry for bad english.**

 **Hai kawan-kawan, Author kembali dengan fanfic gaje bin aneh yang selalu bikin sakit mata ketika membacanya. Saya memohon maaf atas keterlambatan update, bahkan sampai berbulan-bulan.**

 **Saya juga minta maaf karena gaya penulisan saya yang semakin amburadul, otak saya blank dan saya kebingungan dalam mencari ide cerita.**

 **Selain itu juga, keterlambatan update saya disebabkan oleh kesibukan didunia nyata. Sebagai anggota kepramukaan yang disiplin, saya selalu mengikuti kegiatan dan perlombaan sejak 3 bulan yang lalu hingga bulan februari nanti.**

 **Jadi, mohon maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya bagi para reader yang menunggu cerita ini (ngarep...). Saya tidak janji untuk cepat update, hingga kegiatan saya nanti selesai.**

 **Oh ya, untuk Settyna itu dibacanya 'Set'tina'. Review lain akan saya balas di chapter depan.**

 **Hanya itu yang saya sampaikan untuk chapter kali ini.**

 **Kritik dan saran sangatlah mendukung saya dalam membuat cerita ini agar lebih baik.**

 **Bye...**


End file.
